


L'histoire de Brindille (Wisp's Backstory)

by Milk40



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk40/pseuds/Milk40
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'histoire que vous allez lire est un outtake accompagnant Brindille, la version française de Wisp, écrite par la formidable Cris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'histoire de Brindille (Wisp's Backstory)

Note de la traductrice : voici ce que Cris a écrit en guise de mise en garde à ses lecteurs au début de cet outtake : 

Je vous recommande fortement de ne pas lire ceci. L’histoire de Brindille sera dévoilée au fur et à mesure qu’Edward et les autres découvriront son passé. Mais je me rends compte que certaines lectrices sont impatientes (et j’admets qu’il m’arrive aussi parfois de jeter un coup d’œil à la fin d’un bouquin), c’est pourquoi j’ai décidé de poster ceci. Je ne sais pas comment cela va affecter votre lecture de Brindille par la suite, mais bon, je vous donne ce choix. 

Mise en garde au sujet du contenu : viol d’enfants, lavage de cerveau, abus à la fois du côté de la religion et de la profession médicale. Perversion de jeux BDSM (entendre par là relation BDSM non consensuelle). Ce que vous êtes sur le point de lire est graphique et incroyablement Dark. Si vous ne pouvez pas le supporter, je vous conseille d’attendre pour savoir ce que Brindille a vécu avant qu’Edward et les autres ne la trouvent et apprennent ses secrets. Ça ne sera pas aussi graphique quand ce sera raconté dans l’histoire principale.

 

L’histoire de Brindille

 

Papa ne m’aime pas, parce que je suis mauvaise. Il me le dit tous les jours, et je sais que c’est vrai parce que c’est mon papa et il a toujours raison. Je suis née le 31 octobre, le jour du Diable. Un mauvais jour. Et papa dit que j’ai aussi tué ma maman quand je suis née, alors je suis doublement mauvaise. Il dit que ça n’a pas d’importance que je n’aie pas voulu ça. C’est le mal en moi. Je suis le pire genre de fille – j’ai tué ma maman. Papa me déteste à cause de ça. Il dit que je ne pourrai jamais être bonne, et qu’il aurait dû me noyer quand j’étais un bébé. Il dit que je suis sa pénitence, le test que Dieu lui fait passer, et si il peut contrôler le malin en moi, il pourra aller au Ciel et être avec ma maman.

Je n’irai jamais au Ciel. Quand je vais mourir, je vais aller en enfer et brûler dans le feu pour toujours et toujours et à jamais. Papa sourit quand il me dit ça. Il ne m’aime pas. Dieu ne m’aime pas. Personne ne peut m’aimer, parce que je suis si mauvaise.

Je reste assise dans ma chambre pendant que papa est au travail durant la journée. Les portes sont verrouillées et il y a du bois sur les fenêtres alors je ne peux pas voir à l’extérieur. Il fait très sombre. J’ai une couverture, une Bible, et mon petit pot dans le coin. Rien d’autre. Papa dit que si j’étais une bonne fille, j’apprendrais à lire la Bible. Mais il fait trop sombre pour voir tous les petits gribouillis que papa appelle des lettres, et même si je pouvais les voir, je sais que je ne pourrais pas les lire. Je suis trop mauvaise. Je n’apprendrai jamais à lire la parole de Dieu.

Je tourne les pages, cependant. Elles sont minces, et parce que je suis mauvaise, parfois je les déchire même quand je ne veux pas. J’aime les palper dans ma main. Je sens le livre. Je plie les pages et je les déplace. Parfois je dors avec la Bible ouverte sur ma poitrine. Elle est lourde, et j’espère toujours qu’elle pourra rendre mon cœur bon au lieu de mauvais si je réussis à prononcer les mots assez bien, mais ça n’arrive jamais. 

Papa me trouve un jour sans mon chandail, tenant la Bible sur mon cœur. Même sans mon chandail, je sais qu’elle n’est pas encore assez proche pour changer ma méchanceté. J’enlèverais ma peau si je le pouvais, je mettrais mon cœur directement entre les pages, pour partager ce boum boum entre moi et Dieu. J’ai griffé ma peau jusqu’au sang, mais elle ne veut jamais s’enlever.

Papa est fâché. Il ôte la Bible de sur moi et tire sur la chaîne de l’ampoule qui est trop haute pour que je puisse l’atteindre. Maintenant la pièce est illuminée et je cligne des yeux.

« Garce ! » Lance-t-il, ce qui n’est pas mon nom. Mon nom est Isabella. « Comment oses-tu souiller les Saintes Écritures avec ta chair impure ? »

Je renifle ma peau. Je ne pue pas, et j’ai eu un bain hier soir. Si je suis impure, je ne le savais pas.

Il saisit mon bras et me tire brusquement pour que je me remette sur mes pieds. Il est grand, grand et fort, et il peut me tirer vers le haut avec une seule main. Ses yeux sont furieux et son visage est dur. Je me mets à pleurer.

« Papa, je suis désolée, » j’essaye de dire. « Je voulais juste- »

« Tu voulais souiller la parole de Dieu avec ta chair pécheresse ! » Hurle-t-il. « Pas sous mon toit, tu n’en feras rien ! »

Il me tire derrière lui et je sais où nous allons. Je pleure plus fort. Il va m’enfermer dans le petit placard dans le sous-sol. C’est l’endroit où je vais quand je suis très mauvaise. Je déteste le placard. Il est plus sombre que ma chambre. Je ne peux rien voir là-dedans… jusqu’à ce que j’y parvienne. Les monstres et les démons apparaissent dans l’obscurité, dansant devant mes yeux. Ils glissent et murmurent et sifflent, et ils se moquent de moi. Ils me disent qu’ils m’attendent, qu’ils vont m’avoir. Quand j’irai en enfer, ils seront là.

Papa me transporte dans les escaliers parce que je ne veux pas y aller. Je déteste le placard. Je suis déjà mauvaise, je vais déjà aller en enfer, alors je lutte contre lui. Je me tortille et je pleure, et je refuse de marcher comme une grande fille. Finalement il me saisit sous les bras, me tenant loin de son corps, ses doigts serrés et durs. Je sais que je le mérite, mais ça fait quand même mal. J’attrape ses mains, voulant qu’il me relâche, tout en ne le voulant pas. Parce que quand il va me libérer, je sais que je vais être coincée dans ce placard. 

Il n’allume pas les lumières dans le sous-sol, et les petites fenêtres près du plafond sont assombries par la pluie. Je pleure quand je vois la grande porte noire avec le verrou. Je crie fort, je sais que papa déteste ça, et je me tortille comme le petit diable que je suis, essayant de toutes mes forces de me libérer. Je ne veux pas y aller. C’est obscur et effrayant, les monstres viennent, et j’ai toujours peur que papa m’oublie et me laisse ici pour l’éternité.

Il me dépose sur le plancher dur du placard. Dès que mes orteils le touchent, j’essaye de courir vers la porte. Papa me tient toujours, et il me repousse à l’intérieur. « Tu restes là, » beugle-t-il d’une voix forte et coléreuse. « Je ferme cette porte, et je me fiche qu’il y ait des petites parties de ton corps dans le chemin. »

Je recule. Il a claqué la porte sur mes doigts une fois quand j’essayais de sortir. Rien ne m’a jamais fait aussi mal. Un de mes doigts est encore un peu courbé et il a une drôle d’allure.

Quand papa claque la porte, les ténèbres se referment sur moi. J’agite la poignée de porte un million de fois, même si je sais qu’elle est verrouillée. Je peux entendre papa se promener dans la maison au-dessus de moi pendant un moment, mais ensuite c’est très, très silencieux.

Papa me laisse dans le placard pendant très longtemps. Je suis obligée d’aller faire mes besoins dans le coin quand je ne peux plus me retenir. Je n’ai rien pour m’essuyer, et je pleure. Ça pue, et maintenant je pue moi aussi. Le sol est froid et dur, et j’ai juste ma jupe parce que papa ne m’a pas rendu mon chandail et je ne porte jamais de chaussures ou de chaussettes sauf si je vais dehors. Je frissonne, et mon ventre gronde et gargouille parce que j’ai tellement faim. Je vais encore me soulager dans le coin, et même si j’essaye de faire attention, je sens du pipi sur mon pied. Le placard est petit, et j’ai peur.

Finalement je commence à oublier. Je ne sais pas si je suis éveillée ou endormie. Parfois les monstres qui se moquent de moi me donnent l’impression de n’être qu’un rêve, et parfois ils sont très réels. Je suis terrorisée. Je mords mes lèvres. Elles sont très sèches et j’ai tellement soif. L’odeur ne me dérange plus.

De temps en temps j’entends papa marcher au-dessus de ma tête, mais je sais qu’il ne viendra pas me chercher. J’ai fait quelque chose de très mal cette fois-ci. Peut-être même pire que de tuer maman. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal à la Bible, et j’ai combattu mon papa quand il m’a punie. Maintenant il va me laisser ici pour toujours, jusqu’à ce que je sois un petit squelette. Je presse sur mes os. Je les sens déjà plus gros, comme s’il n’y avait plus autant de moi pour les retenir.

N’ayant plus rien à faire, je commence à gratter. Je gratte la peinture écaillée sur les murs, et je gratte la plinthe jusqu’à ce que je me fasse une écharde. Je gratte la croûte sur mon genou et, même si je ne peux pas le voir, je peux le tâter et sentir l’odeur quand il recommence à saigner. Je donne un coup de pied dans la porte, juste pour entendre le bruit. C’est trop silencieux. Je déteste le silence. C’est dans ce temps-là que les monstres se moquent de moi le plus.

Je tire les longs cheveux de ma tête, un à la fois, et les frotte entre mes doigts. Je les mâche. Je remonte ma jupe et je suce l’ourlet. Il fait noir. Il fait froid. Il n’y a pas de bruit. Je me demande combien de temps il faudra avant que je sois un squelette. Je me demande si ça fera mal. Je pleure quand je pense à maman. Papa dit que je ne la verrai jamais, parce que je vais aller en enfer. Si seulement je pouvais la voir juste une fois. Je voudrais lui dire que je suis désolée.

Je pense que je suis endormie quand la porte s’ouvre enfin, et je plisse les yeux dans la lumière et le courant d’air soudain.

« Pouah ! » Dit une voix. Ce n’est pas mon papa. « Combien de temps l’avez-vous gardée là-dedans ? Quelle odeur, tout de même ! »

Je m’assois lentement. Ma tête se sent drôle, comme elle le fait quand je tourne en rond et qu’ensuite je tombe. Je ne tourne pas, mais tout tourne autour de moi. J’ai mal aux yeux. Je lève la tête et je vois mon papa et un autre homme très grand.

« Vous êtes sûr que c’est ce que vous voulez ? » Demande l’homme à mon père.

« Exode 21 dit qu’un homme peut vendre sa fille comme esclave, » dit mon papa. « Si un homme peut faire ça, la donner à un homme de Dieu doit sûrement être autorisé. » Ma tête tourne, et je ne comprends pas. « Elle est venue dans ce monde un récipient pour le péché, et j’ai été incapable de changer cela. Si vous pensez que vous le pouvez, vous pouvez l’avoir. J’ai échoué dans cette tâche que Dieu a placée devant moi. »

Mon papa semble toujours être en colère, et il ne me regarde pas. L’autre homme s’agenouille et me sourit. « Tu es une jolie petite fille, » dit-il.

« C’est quoi jolie ? » Je murmure.

L’homme regarde papa. « La vanité est un péché mortel, » répond papa, la mine renfrognée.

Je ne peux presque pas bouger quand l’homme prend ma main et me tire vers le haut. Il me regarde avec une drôle d’expression. « Pour que ce programme de réhabilitation fonctionne, vous devez rester à l’écart, » dit-il à papa. « Je ne veux pas entendre, dans un jour ou dans une semaine, que vous pensez que vous avez fait une erreur et que vous voulez la récupérer. »

« Jurez-moi qu’elle n’assombrira plus jamais ma porte, » dit papa, « et vous n’entendrez plus jamais parler de moi. »

L’homme a l’air satisfait, et il me tire vers l’escalier. Ma tête tourne tellement, et je ne comprends rien. Je suis tellement heureuse d’être sortie du placard que ça ne me dérange pas qu’un inconnu tienne ma main. Je me concentre pour mettre un pied devant l’autre, grimpant les marches très hautes sans cogner mes orteils ou tomber. Peut-être que papa me pardonnera après que je sois restée dans le placard si longtemps. Peut-être qu’il me laissera avoir un déjeuner. Ou un petit déjeuner. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est.

Mais quand nous arrivons en haut des escaliers, l’homme m’entraîne plus loin que la cuisine. Ma gorge est tellement sèche. Je veux un verre d’eau.

Il me conduit à la porte d’entrée, et papa nous regarde depuis la porte du sous-sol. Je me retourne pour voir, mais papa ne veut pas me regarder. Il ne me dit pas d’être bonne. Il ne dit rien alors que l’homme ouvre la porte.

Je rechigne. Je ne porte pas de chandail ni de souliers. Papa a dit de ne jamais, jamais quitter la maison sans vêtements, parce que c’est un péché. Et si je marche sur les petits cailloux à l’extérieur sans chaussures, je vais blesser mes pieds. J’essaye de le dire à l’homme.

« Si tu avais fait de meilleurs choix, » dit-il, « tu n’aurais pas à subir ces petits maux. La prochaine fois, tu ne seras pas si prompte à rejeter la modestie des vêtements, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je ne comprends pas ses mots, mais je peux dire qu’il ne va pas me laisser aller chercher mes vêtements. Je commence à pleurer.

« Pas de ça, » dit-il en secouant mon bras. « Tu dois apprendre à supporter les châtiments équitables avec grâce et humilité. Ton père n’a pas été en mesure de t’enseigner ces choses, alors désormais c’est à moi de le faire. »

Je me retourne pour regarder mon papa encore une fois, mais il n’est pas là. Je ne peux pas le voir.

« Papa ! » Je pleure, essayant de secouer ma main de l’emprise de l’homme inconnu.

L’homme claque mon derrière une fois à travers ma jupe. Je glapis et sursaute légèrement. Ça pince. Mon papa n’a jamais fait ça. L’homme tire encore sur mon bras, et je suis tellement ahurie qu’il réussit à me faire passer la porte.

« Celui qui ménage sa canne hait son fils : mais celui qui l’aime a tôt fait de le punir, » dit l’homme alors que j’utilise ma main libre pour frotter mes fesses. « Ton père pensait que tu étais au-delà du salut et il n’a pas pris la peine de te corriger physiquement comme il aurait dû. Je ne crois pas qu’un enfant soit irrécupérable, donc ne te méprends pas, tu sentiras ma main quand tu n’obéiras pas. »

« Papa, » je pleurniche tandis que l’homme me traîne sur les petits cailloux pointus dans l’allée. Ils me font mal au pied, mais il ne s’arrête pas.

« Ton papa ne veut plus de toi, alors il ne sert à rien de pleurer pour lui, » dit-il. « Il t’a donné à moi. Est-ce que tu comprends, mon enfant ? Tu m’appartiens maintenant. »

Non. Non je ne comprends pas. J’appartiens à papa. Papa me déteste, mais il m’appelle sa croix à porter. Il ne se débarrasserait pas de moi. Je peux seulement fixer l’homme alors qu’il me prend, m’installe à l’arrière d’une grosse voiture, et boucle ma ceinture de sécurité. Je suis censée avoir un siège d’appoint quand je vais dans la voiture, mais j’ai trop peur de le dire. Où est papa ? Pourquoi cet homme m’emmène-t-il avec lui ? « Papa, » je murmure, mettant ma main sur la vitre.

Mais papa ne vient pas. Nous sortons de l’allée, et je ne le vois plus jamais.

ooooo

Nous roulons pendant longtemps. Je ne sors pratiquement jamais de la maison, alors je ne sais pas où je suis. Les arbres filent à toute allure par les vitres. Parfois des maisons aussi, mais surtout des arbres. Il pleut. L’homme allume la radio et j’entends une voix parler à propos de Dieu. Il ne me parle pas.

J’ai encore tellement soif que je peux à peine avaler. Ma gorge est trop sèche. Mon ventre a arrêté de ressentir la faim quand j’étais dans le placard, et maintenant j’ai mal au cœur. J’espère que je ne vais pas vomir. 

Finalement, quand je ne peux plus le supporter, j’essaye d’attirer l’attention de l’homme. 

« J’ai soif s’il vous plaît, » je dis. Ma voix est bizarre – rauque.

« Là où nous allons, tu devras apprendre à accepter les petits désagréments et inconforts de la vie, » répond l’homme. « Aussi bien commencer tout de suite. »

Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il dit, mais je comprends qu’il ne va pas arrêter la voiture ou me donner quelque chose à boire.

Il fait noir quand nous tournons sur une route cahoteuse en gravier, et je rebondis inconfortablement sur mon siège pendant quelques minutes avant que nous n’arrivions dans la lumière d’un gros spot extérieur. L’homme sort de la voiture, ouvre ma porte, et détache ma ceinture de sécurité.

Il y a des petits cailloux pointus ici aussi, et l’homme me sort de la voiture et me dépose dessus. J’essaye d’enrouler mes jambes autour de lui pour qu’il me transporte, mais il me met quand même par terre. 

« Tu dois apprendre à te tenir sur tes propres jambes ici, » dit-il. « Tu ne seras pas dorlotée. »

Je le suis dans la maison.

Ça sent bon à l’intérieur, comme le spaghetti. Mon ventre se contracte. Je ne peux pas dire si c’est la faim ou si je vais être malade.

« Josiah, » appelle l’homme. « Nous sommes de retour. »

Un grand garçon sort de la cuisine. Ses yeux deviennent énormes quand il me voit. « C’est une fille. »

« Je suis content de voir que tes yeux fonctionnent, au moins, » dit l’homme.

« Mais… mais c’est une maison pour les garçons. »

« C’est une maison pour tous les jeunes qui ont la tête dure, les pécheurs qui ont besoin d’être guidés pour s’agenouiller aux pieds de Dieu. Son père dit que le Diable est à l’œuvre dans cette petite fille, et il est de mon devoir d’exorciser ses démons afin qu’elle puisse se repentir. »

« Elle sent mauvais, » dit un garçon plus petit, se pinçant le nez.

« Tu peux la laver, alors, » réplique l’homme. « Merci de te porter volontaire, David. »

Le garçon a l’air de vouloir protester, mais il ne le fait pas. À la place il dit, « Oui, monsieur. » Il me regarde, et je me fais toute petite contre l’homme.

« Va avec lui, » m’ordonne l’homme, me poussant par l’épaule. « Je ne sais pas ce que ton père faisait pour toi, mais ici tu apprendras à le faire toi-même. »

Je suis David dans le couloir. Il ouvre une porte à l’autre bout. « Ceci est la salle de bain de ceux qui sont en période probatoire, » dit-il en allumant une lumière. « Bon sang, tu sens tellement mauvais. N’as-tu pas déjà été entraînée à la propreté ? Quel âge as-tu, d’ailleurs ? »

Je lève cinq doigts en l’air, tremblant un peu.

« J’ai douze ans, » dit David. « Je n’ai pas eu à utiliser cette salle de bain depuis une éternité parce que je sais comment bien me comporter. »

Je me demande ce qu’il y a de si mal avec la salle de bain. Elle est petite et blanche. Peut-être qu’il la trouve moche ? 

Il ouvre une armoire et dépose une mince serviette brune sur le bord du lavabo. « Utilise les toilettes, » dit-il, « si toutefois tu sais comment. Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements. »

Quand il quitte la pièce, j’examine la cuvette des toilettes. Je n’ai jamais utilisé les toilettes pour grandes personnes avant. Papa me fait transporter mon petit pot pour le mettre sur le gros, puis quand j’ai fini il faut que j’appuie sur le levier pour tout faire disparaître. Le siège ici est trop gros, et je peux à peine grimper pour m’asseoir dessus. Lorsque j’y parviens, j’ai peur de tomber dans le trou. Quand je serre mes muscles pour me tenir, ça empêche aussi le pipi de sortir. Finalement je soupire et je redescends. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je mâchouille nerveusement ma lèvre. Est-ce que l’homme sera fâché, et me frappera-t-il encore parce que je ne peux pas le faire ? M’écoutera-t-il si j’essaye de lui dire ? Papa ne m’écoutait jamais.

Penser à mon papa fait picoter mes yeux. Il me manque. Ma chambre obscure, ma couverture et ma Bible me manquent. Tout me manque.

David revient avec des vêtements et les lance sur le comptoir du lavabo. 

« Grimpe dans la baignoire, » dit-il sans me demander si j’ai utilisé les toilettes comme j’étais supposée le faire. Je ne lui dis pas que je ne l’ai pas fait. Au lieu de ça je grimpe dans la baignoire blanche et froide. Il n’y a pas d’eau, et je me demande pourquoi. Je regarde David retirer quelque chose du mur, quelque chose connecté à un boyau. « Eh bien, enlève tes vêtements, idiote, » dit-il en roulant des yeux.

Papa a dit de ne jamais, jamais enlever mes vêtements devant quelqu’un. Il a dit que c’était mal. J’ai froid, debout dans la baignoire blanche. Je ne veux pas que ce garçon me voie toute nue. J’essaye de secouer la tête.

Mais, juste comme l’homme étrange qui m’a amenée ici, David frappe mon derrière. Je glapis, et il tire ma jupe élastique pour me l’enlever. « J’ai faim, » dit-il. « Le plus vite nous ferons ceci, le plus vite nous pourrons manger. »

Je ne sais pas si je veux manger. Peut-être que mon ventre a oublié comment, parce que ça fait si longtemps. David tire sur ma petite culotte, et je ne veux pas qu’il me frappe encore, alors je le laisse faire. Je pleure, mais ça lui est égal.

Il jette mes vêtements directement dans la poubelle. Je sais qu’ils puent, mais je les veux. Ils sont à moi.

Avant que je puisse argumenter, il tourne une poignée dans la baignoire et de l’eau froide gicle de la chose dans sa main. Je pousse un cri aigu et je me dérobe, mais il la tient dans mon visage. « Froid ! » Je hurle. « Froid ! »

« Habitue-toi, » dit-il. « Tu n’auras pas d’eau chaude jusqu’à ce que Père le décide. Ça prendra des années. Peut-être jamais, dans ton cas. »

L’eau est tellement froide que ça fait mal. C’est comme si je recevais des coups de couteau. J’essaye de me recroqueviller en une petite boule, mais David n’arrête pas et l’eau froide coule sur ma tête. Puis il y a une sensation différente. Je lève les yeux, et il a une brosse savonneuse dans sa main. Il me frotte avec, et ça fait mal. La brosse est rugueuse. Papa utilise toujours un gant de toilette.

« Non ! » Je crie. « Ne me touche pas ! » Ça fait mal. Je n’aime pas David. David est méchant.

« Fais-le toi-même, alors, » dit-il, et il fourre la brosse dans ma main. « Mais tu ferais mieux de faire du bon boulot, parce que sinon tu vas y goûter. »

Je ne comprends pas ses mots. La brosse est trop grosse pour mes mains glacées et je n’arrête pas de la laisser tomber. Chaque fois, David roule des yeux et m’envoie un jet d’eau froide en plein visage. Ça pince mes yeux, et je m’étouffe avec de l’eau. Même si j’ai soif, ça ne me fait pas du tout de bien.

David me fait frotter tout mon corps, des orteils jusqu’à la tête, et mes cheveux aussi, avec le même savon. Il pince mon oreille jusqu’à ce que je pleure, puis me dit de laver le derrière de celle-ci. « Ça a l’air bizarre ce que les filles ont là, » dit-il en dirigeant le jet d’eau glaciale sur l’endroit privé entre mes jambes que personne n’est censé toucher. « Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses pas faire pipi sans faire de dégâts. »

Je veux lui dire que je peux faire pipi sans faire de dégâts, mais j’ai trop froid. Mes bras et mes jambes sont rouges d’avoir été frottés avec la brosse rugueuse et je claque des dents. « S-s-s’il vous plaît, » je me lamente. Plus de brosse. Je suis propre. S’il me fait frotter encore, ma peau va se détacher.

Finalement il ferme le robinet et me lance la mince serviette brune. « Sèche-toi, » dit-il avec brusquerie. Je me blottis dans ma serviette, frissonnante, mais il n’aime pas ça. « Si tu ne te sèches pas, » déclare-t-il, « je vais reprendre la serviette. »

Alors je le fais. La pièce est froide, j’ai froid, et mes cheveux mouillés ruissèlent dans mon dos. J’essaye de les sécher mais ils continuent de dégouliner. David me tend la pile de vêtements, et j’essaye de les enfiler en vitesse. Il y a un pantalon, ce qui me rend perplexe. Papa ne m’a jamais laissée porter de pantalons. Les sous-vêtements ont une drôle d’allure, avec plus de tissu à l’avant. Je veux ma petite culotte, mais elle est sale et David l’a jetée. 

« Peigne tes cheveux, » m’ordonne-t-il, ouvrant un tiroir et me tendant un peigne noir. Ça ressemble à celui que Papa utilise sur ses cheveux. J’ai une brosse à la maison. Je ne pense pas que mes cheveux aient jamais été peignés. 

Mes cheveux sont un enchevêtrement de mèches toutes mêlées, et finalement David me prend le peigne et le fait lui-même. Il tire fort, et je pleure quand je sens qu’il arrache des cheveux de ma tête.

« Tais-toi, » dit-il, tirant encore plus fort. Ça me fait juste pleurer plus fort.

Quand il arrête, on dirait qu’il y a plus de cheveux sur le peigne que sur ma tête. Il me les fait tous enlever et jeter dans la poubelle, par-dessus mes vieux vêtements. Ma tête me fait mal et je renifle. J’ai froid et j’ai encore soif, mais j’ai peur de le dire. 

David m’entraîne dans le couloir pour retourner à la cuisine. Mes vêtements sont trop grands et ils ne restent pas en place. Je traîne des pieds. Je me sens bizarre dans des pantalons.

L’homme est là, et il se penche à ma hauteur pour m’aider à retrousser mes manches et les jambes de mon pantalon. « Tu m’appelleras Père, » dit-il. « Ton papa t’a confiée à mes soins parce que tu es une petite fille mauvaise, et tu as besoin de retrouver ton chemin vers Dieu. Je serai ton père terrestre, et tu m’obéiras en tant que représentant de ton Père céleste. Les bonnes actions seront louées. Les mauvaises seront punies. »

Il me montre un tableau sur le mur. Il y a des choses écrites dessus – un nom pour tous les garçons dans la maison, dit-il. Il écrit quelques lettres sur une ligne et me dit que c’est mon nom. « Si tu es bonne, tu pourras épingler un soleil à côté de ton nom. Si tu es mauvaise, tu devras épingler une goutte de pluie. Elles représentent les larmes que Dieu verse quand tu es méchante. » Il me montre des dossiers remplis d’images de soleils et de gouttes de pluie. Puis il me tourne vers lui, tenant mes épaules en me regardant dans les yeux. « Ton nom légal est Isabella. Mais ce n’est pas un bon nom chrétien, alors à partir de maintenant tu seras Ruth. Puisse son histoire te guider. »

Je le regarde fixement. Je ne suis plus Isabella ? Mais j’ai toujours été Isabella. Papa m’enlève beaucoup de choses – ma couverture, mes déjeuners, mais il ne m’a jamais enlevé mon nom. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus être Isabella ? Qui est Ruth, et pourquoi dois-je être elle ?

L’homme me soulève et me met sur une chaise à la table. Il y a beaucoup de garçons, et ils ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me fais toute petite sur ma chaise, souhaitant pouvoir retourner chez papa.

D’autres garçons apportent des marmites de spaghettis, des assiettes de pain et des pichets d’eau. Ils les déposent au centre de la table. Il y a une grande assiette de pain juste à côté de moi et j’aimerais pouvoir tendre la main et en prendre un morceau. Mon ventre me fait mal ! Les pâtes sentent si bon. Mais je suis assez intelligente pour savoir que je dois attendre. Il faut d’abord dire les grâces, et ensuite on peut avoir de la nourriture. Papa ne me laisse pas manger si j’oublie.

L’homme – Père – prie pendant un long moment tandis que nous inclinons la tête. Il dit quelque chose à propos de tous les garçons, puis il parle de moi, demandant à Dieu la force de rejeter le Diable hors de ma chair malfaisante. Mon papa demandait ça à Dieu très souvent lui aussi, mais je suppose que Dieu ne l’écoutait pas.

Enfin nous pouvons manger. Père ordonne aux garçons à côté de moi de m’aider afin que je ne renverse rien, et ils s’exécutent. Ils sont tous les deux plus grands que moi.

Tout le monde est plus grand que moi. Je suis la plus petite et la seule fille. Les garçons me dévisagent pendant que nous mangeons. J’essaye de les ignorer, mangeant mes spaghettis goulûment et avalant de grandes gorgées d’eau jusqu’à ce que j’aie l’impression que mon ventre se mettra à clapoter quand je vais marcher. Ma gorge est encore sèche, mais si je bois plus d’eau je vais éclater.

Personne ne parle à la table. Papa ne parlait pas non plus. Il disait que les enfants devraient être vus, pas entendus. Je me demande ce que Papa fera ce soir sans moi. Sera-t-il heureux ? Vais-je lui manquer un peu ?

Quand nous avons fini de manger, Père me dit d’aider les garçons à nettoyer la cuisine. Je suis trop petite pour atteindre l’évier et les armoires du haut, mais un des garçons rince la vaisselle et me laisse la mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je fais très attention. Je pense que Père ne sera pas content si je casse quelque chose.

Quand le lave-vaisselle est en marche et la cuisine en ordre, on me dit de me brosser les dents. J’essaye encore d’aller sur le pot, et cette fois-ci ça fonctionne un peu mieux, mais je n’aime toujours pas ça.

Ensuite tout le monde s’assoit sur le plancher dans le salon pendant que Père lit la Bible. Les mots sonnent bizarrement et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi les gens dans la Bible ne peuvent-ils pas parler normalement ? Mon ventre est plein, je suis propre, et mes paupières se sentent lourdes. Je commence à cligner des yeux. La pièce me paraît floue, comme si j’étais sous l’eau. Les mots bizarres se transforment en bourdonnement.

ooooo

Je me réveille sur une paillasse à même le sol dans le salon, une couverture jetée sur moi. Père secoue mon épaule.

« C’est le matin, » dit-il. « Tu t’es endormie pendant l’étude biblique hier soir. Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais qu’il n’y en ait pas de seconde. La parole de Dieu est sacrée, elle n’est pas un cadeau qu’on écarte inconsidérément. »

J’essaye de lui dire que je ne comprends pas les mots.

« C’est la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, » me répond Père.

Je ne peux pas rester dans une chambre avec les garçons, me dit-il, parce que ce serait indécent. À la place j’ai un petit matelas en plastique et une couverture dans le salon. Chaque soir je dois déplier ma paillasse pour dormir, et chaque matin je dois la ranger. Ma couverture est lavée une fois par semaine, comme le sont toutes les autres. Père dit que je vais apprendre à faire toutes les corvées comme le font les garçons, même si je suis la plus petite. Il dit que je vais finir par m’habituer.

Je pense que j’aime les corvées. Je pense que je pourrais aimer cet endroit. Je peux me promener partout dans la maison, même à l’extérieur. Personne ne m’enferme dans une pièce. Les fenêtres ne sont pas obstruées par des planches de bois.

Puis un jour, Père me dit que je dois aller voir le docteur pour s’assurer que je suis en bonne santé. Il ne veut pas d’une fille malade ou sale qui pourrait infecter ses garçons. Il me dit que le docteur est un homme gentil qui vit dans la maison voisine, de l’autre côté d’un petit bois. Un des grands garçons va m’emmener et me ramener quand j’aurai été vue par le docteur.

Je sais ce que c’est qu’un docteur. Je suis allée chez le docteur avant, avec Papa. Ce docteur-là disait que beaucoup de petites filles pleuraient en le voyant, mais je suis grande et courageuse parce que je ne pleure pas.

Quand je sors de la maison, j’ai envie de sourire même si je m’ennuie de mon Papa. Je n’ai jamais marché dans les bois avant et j’aime ça. Les arbres sont verts et ils gouttent, gouttent, gouttent sur le sol mouillé. Ça sent si bon, et c’est tellement joli. J’aimerais aller voir le docteur des tonnes de fois pour pouvoir marcher dans les bois tous les jours.

Mais quand nous arrivons à la maison du docteur, il dit au garçon qui est avec moi qu’il peut retourner d’où il vient. Il dit que comme je suis une nouvelle patiente, ça va prendre plus de temps, et il est certain que je peux retrouver mon chemin toute seule après. Je le pense aussi, et le garçon s’en va.

Le docteur me dit que son nom est Docteur Gerandy. Il me sourit et me sert la main. Je n’ai jamais vu quelqu’un faire ça avant, mais il dit que c’est la façon dont les adultes se disent bonjour. Je souris et je me sens plus grande tout à coup. Père me fait peur et David est méchant, mais peut-être que cet endroit ne sera pas si mal après tout.

Docteur Gerandy me conduit dans une salle avec une grande table en métal. Ça ne ressemble pas à la table du docteur que j’ai vu avant, mais il enfile un sarrau blanc et il a l’air d’un docteur habillé comme ça. Il me dit d’enlever mes vêtements afin de pouvoir m’examiner.

Mon docteur a fait ça lui aussi, mais pas tout de suite. Il a d’abord écouté mon cœur et a regardé dans mes oreilles, et puis il a frappé mon genou avec un petit objet qui m’a fait envoyer mon pied en l’air. Peut-être que Docteur Gerandy va faire ça plus tard, j’imagine. Alors j’enlève mon chandail et les drôles de chaussures appelées tongs qu’on m’a données. J’ai un peu de mal avec le pantalon. Il y a un bouton-pression et une fermeture Éclair, et je n’ai jamais eu à faire ça avant. Docteur Gerandy m’aide. Il est très gentil.

Il rit quand il voit ma drôle de petite culotte. « Je devine que tu es sans l’ombre d’un doute la seule fille là-bas, hein ? » Dit-il en me souriant. Il me dit de l’enlever.

« Mon autre docteur me laissait garder ma culotte, » je lui dis, et il tapote mon épaule. 

« J’ai besoin de m’assurer que tu es en bonne santé partout, » répond-il. « Comment puis-je faire ça si je ne peux pas te voir ? »

Alors j’enlève mes drôles de sous-vêtements. Docteur Gerandy me soulève et me met sur la table métallique. Elle est froide ! Je frissonne et je serre mes bras autour de moi.

« Je vais t’examiner de la tête aux pieds, » dit Docteur Gerandy. Il commence au sommet de ma tête, et il me câline avec ses grandes mains. Il touche mon visage et fait courir ses doigts sur mes lèvres. Ça chatouille, et je pouffe de rire. Il me dit que je suis une petite fille très gentille. Personne ne m’a jamais dit ça avant. J’aime ça. Peut-être que si je suis très gentille, très bonne, Docteur Gerandy va m’aimer. Peut-être que lui et Père peuvent m’apprendre à ne pas être mauvaise.

Il me dit de m’allonger sur le ventre. La table est froide et je n’aime pas ça, mais je veux être gentille. J’essaye de rester aussi immobile que possible même si je veux trembler.

Docteur Gerandy caresse mes épaules et mon dos. Il creuse avec ses doigts et ça me fait un peu mal. « Aïe, » je dis, bougeant sur la table. « Pas si fort. »

« Parfois le docteur fait des choses qui font un peu mal pour s’assurer que tu es complètement en bonne santé, » me dit-il. « Tu as reçu des vaccins, n’est-ce pas ? »

Oui, j’ai reçu des vaccins. Je n’aime pas ça. Ils font mal et me font pleurer. « Allez-vous me vacciner ? » Je demande. J’espère que non. Les vaccins m’effraient.

« Ça dépend à quel point tu peux être gentille, » dit-il. « Peut-être que si tu es une très bonne fille, je n’aurai pas à le faire. »

« Je peux être bonne, » je lui réponds, et je ne me plains pas quand il passe ses mains sur mes fesses et les presse fort. C’est bizarre comme sensation et je n’aime pas ça, mais je vais être une bonne fille, alors je ne dis pas un mot. 

Il caresse mes jambes et il remonte à mes fesses. Il n’arrête pas de frotter, et il me pince un peu aussi.

« Tu as une si jolie peau, Ruthie, » dit-il. Je manque de le corriger, mais alors je me souviens. Je ne suis plus Isabella. Je ne sais pas où Isabella est allée, mais maintenant je suis Ruth. « Elle est crémeuse comme le lait frais. Je vais fesser ton joli petit derrière à quelques reprises pour voir s’il devient tout beau et tout rose pour moi. »

C’est plus fort que moi, je me contracte. « Ne me fessez pas ! » Je crie. Ça fait mal quand Père et David le font. Je n’ai pas été mauvaise ! Pourquoi le docteur me donnerait-il la fessée ?

« Sois une bonne fille, Ruthie, » me dit-il d’un ton sévère. « De la même manière qu’un docteur vérifie tes réflexes pour voir si ta jambe rebondit, et écoute ton cœur pour s’assurer qu’il bat comme il faut, je dois m’assurer que ton petit postérieur devient rose quand je le tape. Tu veux être en bonne santé, n’est-ce pas ? » 

« Oui, » je renifle. Je veux être en bonne santé. Mais je ne veux pas recevoir de fessée.

Docteur Gerandy met une main sur mon dos et me retient. Je ferme les yeux très fort et il me claque violemment, trois fessées d’un côté, et trois de l’autre. Je glapis après chaque coup. Sa main est tellement grande qu’elle frappe presque tout mon derrière à la fois. J’essaye de mettre mes mains sur mes fesses, mais Docteur Gerandy les repousse.

« Ne te touche pas, Ruthie, » dit-il. Mes fesses me pincent tellement ! Peut-être que ça ne vaut pas la peine d’être gentille. Peut-être que je préférerais avoir un vaccin.

« Tout simplement magnifique, » dit le Docteur, et il y a quelque chose de drôle dans sa voix. « Oh, petite fille, ta peau laisse de si belles marques. Elle est douce comme la peau d’un bébé, et elle a une belle teinte rosée. Je peux même voir l’empreinte de ma main dessus. »

Finalement il caresse à nouveau mon postérieur, le frottant et le comprimant, et ça aide un peu à diminuer la douleur cuisante. Il écarte mes fesses, ce qui me fait un peu mal, et frotte ses doigts là où je fais caca. Je ne sais pas si ça compte comme toucher à mon intimité, un endroit que papa dit que personne n’a le droit de toucher. On dirait bien que oui. J’éprouve une drôle de sensation dans mon ventre quand il me touche. Je pense que papa serait en colère contre moi.

Mais ensuite il arrête et me dit de me tourner. Je le fais, et la table froide fait tellement de bien à mes fesses ! Je gigote un peu, essayant de trouver juste le bon endroit pour rafraîchir la brûlure.

Quand je suis installée, le docteur me câline encore. Il caresse mes épaules et mes bras, et il frotte les deux petites bosses roses sur ma poitrine. Ça me fait me sentir bizarre aussi et je me tortille.

« Ne bouge pas, » me dit le docteur. « Si tu ne te comportes pas bien, je vais te fesser à nouveau. »

Je mords ma lèvre et j’essaye de rester immobile.

« Je dois vérifier ta réaction ici, » dit-il, « exactement comme quand ton ancien docteur tapait tes genoux. Si je frotte ici… » Il pince les petites bosses et ça me fait mal. « … Ils se resserrent, tu vois ? »

Oui, les bosses sont plus bombées et plus saillantes. Je pense qu’elles sont un peu plus sombres aussi, mais peut-être que c’est parce que le docteur vient de me pincer. Il frotte et pince, et mon ventre se sent bizarre. Je n’aime pas ça. Ça commence à être douloureux, aussi, parce qu’il tire trop fort. Ses doigts sont rugueux.

« Bonne fille, » dit le docteur, mais je ne suis pas sûre que j’aime encore qu’il me dise ça. Ça semble étrange. Mon cœur bat très vite, et je ne veux plus être sur cette table. Je veux être avec mon papa, en sécurité dans ma petite chambre obscure avec ma couverture et ma Bible.

« Maintenant, » dit finalement le docteur, « nous allons te préparer pour le prochain test. » Il se dirige vers une étagère et revient avec une petite bouteille qu’il met à côté de ma tête. Il y a quelque chose écrit dessus, mais je ne peux pas le lire. Je suis trop vilaine pour apprendre à lire. Il me dit de me déplacer vers le bout de la table, mes fesses complètement au bord, et il tire des bras métalliques étranges de la table pour tenir mes jambes en haut et sur le côté. Je n’aime pas ça du tout. Les drôles de bras sont trop grands et blessent mes jambes, et je me sens mal. L’air froid frappe l’endroit privé que mon papa a dit de ne jamais montrer à quiconque ou laisser toucher par qui que ce soit. Papa m’a toujours dit que c’était péché. Mon corps est pécheur, je suis censée le cacher.

Je commence à pleurer.

Docteur Gerandy me donne une autre fessée brutale, et je crie à travers mes larmes. Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi me frappe-t-il ? Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

« Il faut que tu écoutes le docteur, » dit-il. « Arrête de pleurer. Est-ce que tu pleurais chez ton ancien docteur ? »

Je secoue la tête. Non, j’étais une grande fille chez mon ancien docteur.

« Alors tu ne peux pas pleurer ici, » déclare-t-il.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas regarder là, » je murmure. « Papa l’a dit. »

Le docteur sourit, et ça tord la mauvaise place dans mon ventre, celle qui est lentement en train de me faire me sentir malade. « Je dois m’assurer que tu es en bonne santé, » dit-il. « En bonne santé partout. Sinon Père ne voudra plus de toi, et tu n’auras plus d’endroit pour vivre. Est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ? »

Je secoue la tête, mais je pleure toujours. Je ne veux pas ça, mais papa a dit que c’était un péché !

« Fais confiance au docteur, jolie Ruthie, » dit Docteur Gerandy. Il prend la bouteille près de ma tête, met quelque chose de clair sur ses doigts, et touche entre mes jambes. Il est doux, mais sa main est froide et humide. La sensation est bizarre. Je n’aime pas ça.

« Une si gentille petite fille, » dit-il, et il y a un drôle de sourire sur son visage. Ça me fait peur alors je ferme les yeux très fort. Il tire et frotte les petits rabats de peau que j’ai là, et tout à coup il n’est plus doux. Il frotte partout comme s’il cherchait quelque chose, puis il tortille son index et commence à pousser contre moi. Un petit gémissement s’échappe de ma bouche, je ne peux pas l’empêcher. Ça fait mal, une douleur bizarre, comme une espèce de brûlure.

« Savais-tu, » dit-il, « que je peux pousser directement à l’intérieur de toi ici ? »

Je recommence à pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire.

« Tu as un mignon petit trou ici, bébé. C’est un endroit spécial, un tunnel à l’intérieur de ton petit corps où un homme peut aller. Je vais pousser mon doigt à l’intérieur pour m’assurer que tu es en santé là aussi. »

Je ne veux pas être malade. Je ne veux qu’aucune partie de mon corps ne soit malade. Mais il pousse fort et ça fait mal, ça brûle, et puis après il y a un pincement aigu. Je pousse un cri et j’essaye de bouger mes mains pour le stopper, mais il me claque encore avec son autre main et c’est déjà trop tard, je peux le sentir en moi.

Je n’aime pas ça. Ça fait mal, ça brûle, ça m’étire, mais pas dans le bon sens.

« Détends ces délicieux petits muscles, » me dit-il, frottant mon bas-ventre, « et ça ne fera pas aussi mal. »

Je peux sentir son gros doigt bouger à l’intérieur de moi. Il le pousse et le ressort à quelques reprises. Je ne peux pas faire ce qu’il me dit, mon corps est dur et serré et je ne sais pas comment l’empêcher d’être comme ça. Je veux qu’il sorte de moi !

« C’est une si jolie vue, » dit le Docteur. « Assieds-toi et regarde, Ruthie. »

J’ai mal quand j’essaye de m’asseoir, mais il me force. Sa main est grande et poilue entre mes jambes et je ne peux pas voir son index, mais je peux le sentir. Il le ressort, et il y a un peu de sang. Peut-être qu’il ne le voit pas, parce qu’il pousse à nouveau son doigt à l’intérieur. Ça fait mal, et j’espère qu’il aura bientôt fini et qu’il me dira que je peux retourner chez Père. Ou chez Papa. Mon Papa n’a jamais rien fait comme ça.

« Si tu es une bonne fille pour moi juste un peu plus longtemps, » dit-il, « je vais te donner une surprise. » Il ressort complètement son doigt, et je suis tellement contente ! Je soupire et mon corps se détend. Il me caresse entre les jambes mais ne pousse plus en moi. Puis il vient se mettre à côté de ma tête et je le regarde déboucler sa ceinture.

« Si tu es gentille, » me rappelle-t-il, « tu auras une surprise. Si tu es une vilaine petite fille, tu auras une fessée. »

Je ne veux pas d’une autre fessée ! Je peux être gentille !

« Nous allons tester une chose de plus aujourd’hui, » me dit le docteur. « Je veux voir comment ta petite bouche peut lécher et sucer. »

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire, mais je ne dis rien tandis qu’il sort une longue chose rouge de son pantalon. Elle est dure, et le bout ressemble à un œil qui pleure.

« Lèche tes lèvres, » me dit le docteur, « et dépose un joli petit baiser juste ici. » Il m’indique le bout de sa chose qui pleure.

Je le regarde. « S’il vous plaît, » je dis doucement, parce que j’ai peur de le rendre furieux, « qu’est-ce qu’un baiser ? »

Le docteur me regarde pendant un moment, puis il émet un petit rire. Il tapote ma tête et incline mon menton sur le côté pour que je sois vis-à-vis le bâton rouge. « Plisse tes lèvres, » dit-il, et il me montre comment. « Et ensuite tu fais ça. » Il baisse la tête et pose ses lèvres sur mon front avec un petit bruit de claquement. « Vas-y, essaye. »

J’essaye. Les larmes qui coulent du bâton vont sur mes lèvres et elles ont mauvais goût, toutes salées et dégueulasses. Mais quand je plisse mon nez, il me dit d’arrêter. « Tu vas apprendre à au moins prétendre d’aimer ça, » dit-il. « Maintenant donne-lui un coup de langue. »

Je ne veux pas. Ça a mauvais goût. Mais il va encore me donner la fessée, et mon derrière me fait déjà mal. Alors je le fais, juste une petite léchée.

« Plus, » dit-il. « Fais-le encore. »

Je continue de lécher avec de plus en plus d’ardeur. C’est toujours aussi mauvais. Puis il me dit de le mettre dans ma bouche et de le sucer comme si c’était la meilleure glace à l’eau que j’avais jamais eue. Je ne sais pas ce qu’est une glace à l’eau, mais il pousse le gros bout dans ma bouche avant que j’aie pu le lui dire.

C’est énorme et dur, et ma bouche s’étire autour. Le bout est bizarre et rond. Il y a plus de larmes salées qui dégoulinent sur ma langue. 

« Suce, » m’ordonne le docteur. J’obéis, prétendant que je suis en train de sucer un très gros pouce qui a un goût dégueu. Le docteur met ses mains dans mes cheveux et fait un bruit étrange de grognement. 

« Argh… oh, petite fille, c’est si bon, » gémit-il. « Plus fort. Lèche-le, aussi, utilise ta petite langue. »

J’essaye, mais après une minute il commence à pousser plus loin dans ma bouche. Il s’enlève un peu, puis il pousse encore plus loin. Il dégouline beaucoup, et j’ai l’impression que je pourrais vomir tellement le goût du truc qui coule est répugnant.

Et là il saisit brutalement mes cheveux et me tire vers lui de sorte que mon nez est écrasé dans son pantalon. Je m’étouffe alors que le gros bâton va tout droit dans ma gorge. Je me tortille et j’essaye de crier, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas respirer, je ne peux pas voir, et je commence à le frapper avec mes mains. Je sens le bâton rouge tressaillir dans ma bouche, et tout à coup beaucoup du truc dégueu humide va dans ma gorge. Il me tient plus fermement, et ensuite me laisse finalement retomber sur la table.

Je pleure et je bave, et je veux vomir. Le gros bâton rouge a l’air drôle maintenant, il est plus petit et pas si dur. Le docteur caresse mes cheveux et me dit que je suis une bonne fille, et que je ne devrais pas pleurer. Il me dit que j’ai fait un bon travail et que je suis en parfaite santé, et donc que j’ai droit à une surprise. 

Il retourne se mettre entre mes jambes, s’assurant que mes pieds sont dans les curieux bras métalliques, et il touche à nouveau à mon intimité. Je pleure plus fort, parce que je ne veux pas qu’il pousse son doigt en moi encore une fois.

Mais il ne le fait pas. Il frotte autour avec sa main, et après une minute je commence à éprouver une sensation bizarre. C’est presque bon, mais mauvais en même temps.

« Est-ce que tu sens cela ? » Me demande-t-il. « C’est ce que les bonnes filles obtiennent comme sensation. C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tandis qu’il frotte, je me sens toute tendue et j’ai des frissons. C’est étrange. Mon corps tremble et je ne peux pas l’empêcher. Et là, quelque chose se produit. C’est… bon, mauvais, douloureux tout à la fois. Je tressaille, mes orteils se recourbent, et je manque de donner un coup de pied au docteur. Il rit et tapote ma jambe, arrêtant enfin.

« Voilà, » dit-il. « C’était une agréable surprise, n’est-ce pas ? Chaque fois que tu viendras me voir, tu pourras obtenir cette sensation, mais seulement si tu peux être une bonne fille. »

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si je veux encore éprouver cette sensation. Je sais que personne ne devrait me toucher là, papa l’a dit. Mais je suis aussi supposée écouter le docteur.

Il me remet mes vêtements et me dit de dire à Père que je suis tout à fait en bonne santé. Puis il me soulève sur ses genoux et me regarde profondément dans les yeux.

« Petite Ruthie, » dit-il très sérieusement, « comprends-tu que ce qui se passe dans le bureau du docteur est privé ? »

« Ça veut dire quoi privé ? » Je demande. Papa a dit que ce qu’il y a entre mes jambes est privé, mais le docteur m’a touchée là. Peut-être que je ne comprends pas ce mot. J’ai mal à cet endroit.

« Privé veut dire que tu ne dois parler de ça à personne, » dit-il. « Pas même à Père. Père est occupé avec des choses très importantes, et il ne veut pas entendre parler de ta visite chez le docteur. Il te punira pour avoir parlé de choses privées. »

« D’accord, » je dis. Je suis contente que le docteur me l’ait dit. Je ne veux pas que Père me punisse.

« Voilà ma bonne fille, » répond le Docteur Gerandy, et il me frotte et me pince à travers mon pull avant de me laisser descendre de ses genoux. Souviens-toi en dorénavant – privé. »

Je vais m’en souvenir. Je suis très bonne pour me souvenir.

ooooo

Le jour suivant, Père me prend à part et me dit que le Docteur Gerandy lui a dit que j’étais très intéressée par toutes les choses de docteur qu’il faisait, et qu’il voudrait me former pour être une infirmière. Père dit qu’être infirmière est une bonne chose pour une femme car c’est modeste et stimulant. Alors je suis censée aller voir le Docteur Gerandy tous les jours.

Parfois nous parlons de choses d’infirmière. Docteur Gerandy me montre son étagère de médicaments et m’apprend à compter en répandant les pilules. Il me montre des trucs comme son stuc-o-scope, et me fait apprendre beaucoup de mots difficiles.

Mais parfois nous faisons d’autres choses. Il me fait toucher son bâton rouge dur au moins une fois par jour avec ma main ou ma bouche, ou il le pousse à l’intérieur de moi entre mes jambes. La première fois qu’il l’a fait, il y avait du sang et je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter de pleurer ! Il m’a donné la fessée pour avoir pleuré et m’a dit que nous devions pratiquer beaucoup si je voulais que ça arrête de faire mal. Quand je suis bonne, il me frotte jusqu’à ce que la sensation de picotements et de saccades vienne. Je ne suis toujours pas sûre que j’aime ça. Chaque jour, il me prévient que ce qui se passe dans le bureau du docteur est privé. Si je le dis, les gens vont se fâcher contre moi.

J’apprends beaucoup de choses avec Père. Je pensais que je savais tout à propos de Dieu, mais Père raconte des histoires effrayantes sur lui. Comment il a dit à un homme de tuer son fils pour prouver qu’il aimait Dieu davantage. Comment il a fait deux frères se battre l’un contre l’autre parce qu’il aimait seulement le cadeau qu’un des frères lui avait donné, et pas l’autre. Il y a beaucoup de ces histoires que je n’aime pas, mais j’apprends à ne pas le dire. Ça me rapporte des gouttes de pluie sur ma carte.

Ma première vraie journée, je me suis méritée cinq gouttes de pluie. J’ai renversé de la nourriture sur mon chandail, laissé tomber une tasse, dit à Père que je n’aimais pas l’histoire qu’il a lue après le déjeuner, je suis accidentellement entrée dans une chambre, et j’ai trébuché dans le couloir parce que je courais et mes tongs sont glissantes. 

Après que Père nous ait fait la lecture le soir, tous les garçons font la queue devant son étude. Je ne sais pas ce qu’est une étude, mais Père me dit de faire la queue moi aussi. Un par un, les garçons entrent à l’intérieur et ferment la porte. Parfois j’entends de drôles de bruits ou bien j’entends parler. Après un moment, le garçon sort et le suivant entre.

Quand c’est mon tour, le garçon derrière moi me pousse à travers la porte. Je la ferme derrière moi et regarde à la ronde. Il y a un grand bureau et quelques livres, et un de ces objets bizarres que le docteur Gerandy m’a dit être un ordinateur. Père se tient à côté de son bureau et me dit de me mettre à genoux devant lui. 

« Nous nous agenouillons pour prier, » me dit-il, « et pour montrer notre humilité et notre modestie devant Dieu. Tu t’agenouilles devant moi pour montrer mon autorité sur toi. »

Je ne comprends pas ses grands mots, mais il me dit de garder la tête baissée, alors je le fais. Il met sa main sur mes cheveux, immobilisant ma tête, et parle.

« Tu es venue à moi un récipient de péché, et je ferai de mon mieux pour te délivrer du mal. Mais la bataille sera longue et pénible. Le malin doit être chassé par la prière et par la canne. Me comprends-tu ? »

Je ne le comprends pas, mais je hoche quand même la tête.

« Alors debout, » me dit-il. « Baisse ton pantalon et demande-moi pardon pour tes péchés. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut que je baisse mon pantalon, mais j’essaye de me conformer. Mes mains sont encore lentes. Il tire mes sous-vêtements vers le bas aussi, et me fait tenir face à son bureau. Je mets mes mains sur la surface plane.

Soudain, mon derrière est en feu – une mince ligne de feu. Je pousse un cri perçant et j’essaye de me retourner, mais il me tient contre le bureau. « Pour quoi était le premier coup, Ruth ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! » Je pleure en me tortillant. Je ne veux plus être frappé ! Le docteur m’a déjà donné une fessée aujourd’hui !

« Les gouttes de pluie sur ta carte, » me dit Père. « Qu’as-tu fait aujourd’hui pour faire pleurer Dieu ? »

Oh. Ça. J’essaye de me rappeler, mais mon postérieur pince et brûle tellement ! « J’ai laissé tomber une tasse ! » Je dis. Il y a un bruit de sifflement, et mon derrière brûle à nouveau. J’essaye de me tortiller pour m’éloigner mais je ne peux pas bouger.

« Dis-moi pour quoi était le second, » insiste Père.

Je ne m’en souviens plus. Je n’arrive pas à réfléchir. Ça fait mal, ça fait mal, et je ne peux pas arrêter de pleurer. Finalement Père me le dit lui-même, me frappant fort à chaque fois. Il me frappe une fois en extra parce que je pleure et que je ne connaissais pas les réponses, et puis il me laisse partir.

« Je suis désolée ! » Je dis en pleurant, me retournant pour lui cacher mon postérieur. À travers mes larmes je le vois tenir un petit bâton mince. Est-ce que c’est ça qu’il a utilisé pour me frapper ? Comment une si petite chose peut faire si mal ? « Je ne serai plus jamais mauvaise ! »

« Oh, Ruth, » dit Père, « oui tu le seras. Malheureusement, il faudra beaucoup, beaucoup plus de corrections pour te débarrasser de ce péché. Maintenant va te laver et chercher ta paillasse. C’est le temps des prières et de se mettre au lit. »

ooooo

Quand je ne suis pas avec le Docteur Gerandy, j’apprends à faire les corvées dans la maison. Père nous fait la lecture trois fois par jour, puis nous dit la signification de l’histoire qu’il nous a lue. Je suis contente qu’il fasse ça, parce que d’habitude je pense autre chose et je ne veux pas avoir tort. J’apprends aussi la génuflexion – un mot vraiment compliqué. Père dit que ça va m’aider à me débarrasser du péché. Il y a une petite pièce avec des planchers durs et une grosse croix en bois sur le mur, et il me fait m’agenouiller devant elle pendant longtemps chaque jour. Parfois il se tient devant la porte à l’extérieur et me dit de me lever et de me remettre à genoux à plusieurs reprises. D’autres fois il me dit de rester sur mes genoux. Mes jambes et mes genoux me font mal et parfois mes pieds deviennent engourdis, mais il ne me laisse pas bouger jusqu’à ce qu’il m’en donne la permission.

Mais je reste avec Père pendant très très longtemps, et je ne me sens pas moins pécheresse. Je suis maladroite, passant mon temps à tomber ou à briser des choses, et il dit que c’est la preuve que le Diable est à l’œuvre en moi. Il commence à me battre davantage quand je fais quelque chose de maladroit, mais ça n’aide pas. Je suis toujours mauvaise. Rien ne change. 

Cependant, moi je change. Je forcis et je grandis. Père appelle le jour où je suis venue à lui mon anniversaire, parce que c’est le jour où ma vie a recommencé, quand j’avais cinq ans.

Quand j’ai onze ans, le Docteur Gerandy commence à trouver des petits poils sombres entre mes jambes et sous mes bras. Le poil sur mes jambes est plus long aussi, mais il est encore clair. Au début il prend des pinces à épiler et tire les poils foncés, ce qui fait mal.

Puis, un jour, il a une nouvelle machine étrange et volumineuse dans sa maison lorsque je viens pour mon cours d’infirmière. « J’ai une surprise pour toi, petite Ruthie, » me dit-il. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas très heureux de ces vilains poils que nous passons notre temps à tirer de ta jolie peau. Eh bien, nous allons t’en débarrasser pour de bon. »

Il me fait enlever tous mes vêtements et m’allonger. Ça, je suis habituée de le faire. Puis il prend une espèce de manche connecté à la machine et le maintient sur moi. « Ferme les yeux, » dit-il, « et ne les ouvre pas avant que je ne te le dise. »

Je ferme les yeux. J’éprouve une petite sensation de brûlure commençant à mes pieds, et il y a une étrange odeur de brûlé. Je veux ouvrir mes yeux, mais je sais que le Docteur Gerandy va me donner une fessée brutale si je le fais. Maintenant que je suis plus grande, il peut me frapper vingt fois d’affilée, et il me fait toujours pleurer. Alors je ferme les yeux très fort et je ne dis rien même si ça fait mal tandis qu’il déplace le manche lentement ici et là. Il longe mes jambes vers le haut, puis il va entre elles, puis plus haut, sur mon ventre et mes aisselles. Puis il me fait tourner et il fait la même chose sur mon dos, mes fesses et l’arrière de mes jambes.

Quand il a terminé, l’odeur de brûlé est intense. Il me dit que c’est l’odeur des vilains poils noirs qui ont été brûlés, et que si nous faisons ça à intervalle régulier pendant un moment, ils vont cesser de pousser pour toujours. Je n’en pense pas grand-chose. Docteur Gerandy n’aime pas ces poils, et si ça le rend heureux, alors je ne vais pas me plaindre. J’ai beaucoup appris du docteur et de Père. Se plaindre est mauvais. C’est un signe du Diable en moi.

Docteur Gerandy frotte ma peau avec une lotion rafraîchissante. Parce que c’est douloureux et rouge entre mes jambes, il me fait le sucer à la place. Je n’aime toujours pas le goût, et je continue de m’étouffer et d’avoir envie de vomir quand il pousse loin dans ma gorge. Mais après il me caresse la tête et me dit que je suis une bonne fille. Jamais personne d’autre que lui ne me dit ça. Je ne le crois pas, parce que je sais que je suis méchante, mais j’aime quand même l’entendre me dire ces mots.

ooooo

Les garçons vont et viennent. Je ne suis plus la plus petite. Je dois encore utiliser la salle de bain froide, mais comme je prends ma douche après être allée dans le bureau de Père, ça ne me dérange pas tellement. Ça refroidit la brûlure et la piqûre. C’est très rare que je passe une journée sans recevoir de fouettée, parce que je suis trop mauvaise.

Nous utilisons la machine à brûler six fois avant que le Docteur Gerandy ne dise que je suis beaucoup mieux et que je n’aurai plus jamais à me tracasser au sujet des vilains poils noirs dégueulasses. D’autres changements se produisent, toutefois. Les deux petites bosses roses sur ma poitrine deviennent plus grosses, comme si j’étais gonflée, peut-être. Le docteur rit de moi et me dit qu’on appelle ça des seins, et que les miens grossissent parce que je grandis. Je trouve qu’ils ont l’air bizarre. Aucun des garçons n’en a. Père et Docteur Gerandy n’en ont pas non plus. Le docteur dit que c’est parce que je suis une fille et non un garçon. Il me caresse et me dit que je suis spéciale, si jolie, et que peu importe combien grande je deviens, je serai toujours sa petite fille.

Et puis un jour, quand j’ai treize ans, Père vient dans le bureau du docteur pendant que celui-ci est à l’intérieur de moi.

ooooo

Père m’enferme dans la pièce minuscule avec la croix. Je tremble. Il ne me touche pas, ne me regarde pas. Je pensais qu’il serait peut-être en colère contre le Docteur Gerandy, mais il ne lui a rien dit non plus.

Finalement il ouvre la porte et me ramène dans son étude. Je tremble toujours. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait de mal, mais je sais que ça doit être grave. Père n’a jamais eu cette expression là avant.

« Est-ce que tu comprends ce que tu as fait ? » Demande-t-il lentement.

Non. Je ne comprends pas. Je déglutis avec difficulté. « Docteur Gerandy a dit de ne pas en parler, » je murmure.

« Tu as commis un péché pire que le meurtre ! » Hurle Père. Je tressaille et recule au son de sa voix, puis je me mets à genoux à ses pieds. C’est comme ça que je suis supposée dire que je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait de mal, mais je suis désolée quand même. Je ne veux plus jamais que Père crie après moi comme ça.

« S’il vous plaît, » je dis.

« Tu as utilisé le péché originel de ta féminité pour attirer un homme innocent et vertueux et le faire succomber à la tentation ! » Dit Père. « N’as-tu pas entendu un seul de mes laïus ? Ne vois-tu pas les commandements prescrits sur le mur ? » Il montre une grande affiche des commandements. Je les connais par cœur, mais je n’arrive toujours pas à les lire. « Le péché de la femme est sur toi, avant que tu ne puisses même en devenir une ! »

Je pleure. Les larmes sont chaudes sur mes joues. Je ne comprends pas. Docteur Gerandy m’a dit que c’était privé et de ne jamais le dire. Il m’a dit que Père ne voudrait pas le savoir. Il m’a fait apprendre comment faire ça. Je ne lui ai pas fait ça, c’est lui qui me l’a fait !

« Tu es le premier enfant à qui j’aie jamais eu à dire ceci, » déclare lentement Père. « Ton papa avait raison, et j’avais tort. Tu appartiens au Diable, et aucun effort de ma part ne peut changer cela maintenant. Va t’en, je t’ai assez vue. »

Père saisit mon oreille et se déplace rapidement, presque en courant alors qu’il me traîne hors de la maison. Il me lâche quand je suis à l’extérieur et fait une pause devant la porte. « Je ne peux pas avoir une telle source de péché corrompant mes garçons. C’était une erreur d’accepter une femelle au sein de notre groupe, je le vois maintenant. Tu es la seule fille, et la seule âme que je n’ai pas sauvée. »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et je l’entends la verrouiller.

Je tremble. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Père est en colère à cause de ce que j’ai fait avec le Docteur Gerandy, mais ce n’était pas ma faute ! Il m’a dit de le faire – il m’a forcée et il m’a fait pleurer !

Je ne peux pas arrêter de trembler. Mes genoux cèdent et je m’assieds sur le perron. Est-ce que Père me fera rester à l’extérieur pendant une journée ? Plus longtemps ? Il fait froid et il pleut, comme toujours. Je frissonne.

Je reste assise sur le perron pendant longtemps. Parfois je pleure. La nuit tombe, et je vois les lumières s’allumer à l’intérieur. Je veux être là moi aussi. Je veux m’asseoir à la table et dîner avec tous les garçons. Je veux que Père me dise que je suis pardonnée pour mes transgressions de la journée après m’avoir fouettée. Je veux m’endormir sur ma petite paillasse en plastique et rêver à Papa, à Père et à Dieu. 

Mais personne ne me laisse entrer, et il fait trop froid. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je vais geler si je reste ici toute la nuit.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, alors je marche à travers les bois sombres jusqu’à la maison du Docteur Gerandy. Je n’y suis jamais allée la nuit, uniquement durant la journée. Les bois sont effrayants. Je vois des ombres qui bougent et j’entends toutes sortes de bruits. Je trébuche deux fois.

Il y a de la lumière chez le docteur, et il ouvre la porte quand je frappe. Il a l’air surpris de me voir. 

« Ruthie, » dit-il, « que fais-tu ici ? »

Mon nez coule et j’essaye de renifler. « Père dit que je ne peux pas retourner chez lui, » je murmure.

L’expression de Docteur Gerandy change. « Il t’a jetée dehors ? »

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici, s’il vous plaît, jusqu’à ce qu’il me laisse rentrer ? » Je demande. Il fait si froid dehors, et maintenant je suis couverte de boue parce que j’ai trébuché. 

« Ruthie, » dit le docteur, « tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas. Jamais. S’il t’a mise à la porte, il ne te laissera pas revenir. »

Maintenant je commence vraiment à pleurer. Je gémis et le son se répercute sur les arbres autour de moi. Ma poitrine se sent tellement serrée, je ne sais pas si je peux respirer. J’essaye d’aspirer de l’air, mais il ne vient pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner ? Jamais ? Mais… que va-t-il m’arriver alors ? Je ne sais même pas où est mon papa, seulement que nous avons roulé très longtemps quand Père m’a amenée ici.

« Vous avez fait ça ! » Je crie. C’est le diable en moi qui parle et je le sais, mais oh, ça fait tellement de bien ! « C’est vous qui m’avez mise dans ce pétrin ! »

Et ensuite je ne peux plus crier. Mes yeux piquent, et une noirceur étrange les remplit. Je ne trouve plus mon souffle. Je ne peux plus respirer…

ooooo

Je me réveille sur la table de métal froid dans le bureau du docteur Gerandy. Il claque mes joues un peu fort, et je ne me sens pas bien. Ma tête me fait mal. Tout mon corps me fait mal.

« Les crises de colère sont indignes d’une petite fille, » me dit-il quand il voit que je suis éveillée. « Je ne m’attendais pas à ça de toi, Ruth. »

« Vous m’avez mise dans le pétrin, » je gémis. Mon nez est bouché et j’ai l’impression qu’il pèse très lourd. Toute ma tête est lourde.

« Je n’ai rien fait de la sorte, » déclare le docteur. « Je ne suis pas celui donné à Père à cause de sa méchanceté. Je ne suis pas celui qui a le Diable au corps. »

Je pleure de plus belle, parce que je sais que c’est vrai. Je suis celle qui est habitée par le mal. Pas le docteur. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé, je dois l’avoir incité à le faire d’une manière ou d’une autre. Je suis mauvaise. Je suis méchante.

« Je n’ai nulle part où aller, » je murmure, tenant ma tête. En ce moment, je serais heureuse de dormir sur cette table métallique pour toujours.

« Eh bien, » dit le Docteur Gerandy, « tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

Mon estomac est tout à l’envers et je pense que je vais vomir.

« Mais, » poursuit-il, « j’ai peut-être un endroit où tu pourrais aller. Il faut que tu sois une bonne fille là-bas, cependant. Tu ne pourras pas faire des crises de colère. Tu ne pourras pas blâmer quelqu’un d’autre pour tes péchés. »

« Oh, s’il vous plaît, » je dis. « Je serai bonne, je serai gentille. » J’ai l’impression d’avoir dit ça à maintes et maintes reprises, mais je continue à toujours avoir des ennuis. Il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi, peu importe à quel point j’essaye d’être bonne.

« Laisse-moi faire quelques appels téléphoniques, » dit le docteur. « Reste-là. »

Il quitte la pièce et ferme la porte. Je me recroqueville sur la table, pleurant doucement. Docteur Gerandy m’appelait toujours sa petite fille. Il a dit que je serais toujours sa petite fille. Mais à présent que Père ne veut plus de moi, le docteur ne veut plus de moi non plus. Je l’ai fait me détester. Je fais tout le monde me détester.

Je m’endors avant que le docteur ne revienne. J’essaye de rester éveillée, mais mes yeux sont lourds et je suis si fatiguée. Je veux dormir. C’est bon de dormir. Quand je dors, je peux oublier que j’ai peur. J’oublie que j’ai mal. Je suis juste en paix.

Lorsque je me réveille, c’est parce que j’entends deux personnes parler. L’une d’elles est Docteur Gerandy. L’autre est quelqu’un que je ne connais pas.

« Oh, » dit la voix inconnue. « Oh, elle est belle. Est-elle pure ? »

« Pas exactement, » répond le docteur. Il y a quelque chose dans sa voix que je n’aime pas, comme s’il trouvait sa réponse drôle. « Mais un seul propriétaire, en quelque sorte. »

« Son tempérament ? »

« Docile. Malléable. Tout ce que tu attends d’une jeune fille élevée dans la crainte de Dieu. Tu devras la former, bien entendu, mais elle ne sera pas un défi. »

« J’aime les défis de temps en temps, » dit l’homme. Mes yeux sont fermés, et je sens une main caresser mes cheveux. « Tu as de la chance que j’aie envie de quelque chose d’un peu plus doux en ce moment. Où l’as-tu dénichée ? »

« Personne n’essaiera de la retrouver, si c’est ce que tu demandes, » répond le docteur. « Personne ne posera de questions. Tout ce que je veux, c’est une petite rémunération pour l’avoir trouvée. »

Je ne comprends pas très bien ce qui se passe, alors je garde les yeux fermés et j’essaye d’écouter davantage. La main dans mes cheveux se déplace le long de ma joue et prend mon menton en coupe. Il le soulève, tournant ma tête. « C’est une beauté, » dit la voix inconnue. « Et ce n’est pas souvent qu’on en trouve une si jeune. Pas une fille blanche, en tout cas. »

« Elle est jeune pour toi, » réplique Docteur Gerandy. « Je l’ai eue à cinq ans. »

« À cinq ans ? » La main sur mon menton retombe. « Tu aurais pu faire une fortune avec elle à cet âge-là. »

« Je voulais la garder pour moi, » dit le docteur. « Maintenant j’en ai profité, et quelqu’un d’autre peut avoir l’occasion d’en faire autant. »

Ils demeurent silencieux pendant un moment.

« On parle de combien d’argent ici ? » Finit par demander l’homme inconnu.

« Quinze. »

« Quinze mille ? » L’homme a l’air d’être en train de réfléchir. « Combien as-tu payé pour elle ? »

« Pas un sou, » répond le docteur. « Mais je n’ai pas l’habitude de distribuer l’aumône. Je veux quinze mille, et pour ce prix-là tu as une jeune fille de treize ans malléable – et belle de surcroît – à dresser, » dit-il en riant. « Elle a même été ‘améliorée.’ Je lui ai fait les traitements au laser moi-même avec une machine que j’ai empruntée à un copain dermatologue. Ses poils ne vont jamais pousser, de sorte que tu n’auras pas à dépenser pour la faire épiler. »

« Je veux faire un petit test, » dit la voix inconnue. « Ensuite je déciderai si elle en vaut la peine. »

« N’endommage pas la marchandise, » le prévient Docteur Gerandy. « Si tu n’es pas intéressé, je connais d’autres personnes qui le seront. »

« Je ne vais même pas approcher ma bite de cette fille. Si t’as eu une chatte de mouflette, tu les as toutes eues. Je veux tester son tempérament. »

Ils ne disent rien pendant une longue minute, et je commence à avoir des fourmillements dans le cou.

Tout à coup il y a un grand fracas. Je me redresse, clignant des yeux en regardant autour de moi.

L’homme avec Docteur Gerandy est grand et maigre. Il n’a pas de cheveux sur la tête, mais il n’a pas l’air vieux. Ses bras sont couverts d’images et d’écriture, comme si quelqu’un avait dessiné partout sur lui. Il regarde dans mes yeux, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec les siens. Ils sont… froids. Pas froids de couleur, juste froids. Comme le métal, comme la table sur laquelle je suis.

« Quelle âge as-tu, fillette ? » Me demande-t-il.

« Treize ans, » je murmure. Quelque chose me dit que je n’ai pas intérêt à le mettre en colère contre moi.

« Combien d’hommes t’ont fourrée ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut dire. Je tremble et je regarde le docteur pour avoir de l’aide.

« Il veut savoir combien d’hommes ont mis quelque chose à l’intérieur de toi, » dit-il.

J’hésite. Père s’est mis en colère contre moi pour ça. Est-ce que tout le monde fera comme lui ? Je ne veux pas que les gens soient toujours en colère contre moi.

« Dis la vérité, » dit le docteur. « Ça va aller. »

« Juste lui, » je réponds finalement en pointant mon doigt vers le Docteur Gerandy.

« Et ta bouche ? » Demande l’homme. « Combien d’hommes ont fourré ta bouche ? »

Je continue de montrer le docteur.

« Et ton anus ? »

Je laisse tomber ma main et je fronce les sourcils, perplexe. Je pense que l’homme a voulu dire âne. Je sais ce que ce mot veut dire. Un âne est un animal de la Bible. Il a de longues et grandes oreilles ; j’ai vu une photo une fois. Je n’en ai pas. Que veut-il dire ?

« Voilà ta réponse, » rit le docteur, ses paroles brèves et tranchantes. « Je peux te garantir que je ne l’ai jamais baisée là. »

« Hm. » L’homme incline la tête de côté, me regardant intensément. « Ne bouge pas, gamine. »

Je fais ce qu’il dit. Je n’ose même pas respirer. 

Il tend une main toute décorée et touche mon visage. Sa main est froide, et pas aussi poilue que celle du docteur. Il prend mon menton dans sa main et tourne ma tête dans tous les sens, me regardant attentivement.

« Je suis tenté, » dit-il lentement. « Très tenté. Ce visage me donne envie de… » Il frissonne, et quelque chose s’allume dans ses yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est, mais je n’aime pas ça. Peut-être que je ne veux pas m’en aller avec lui, après tout. Mais Père ne veut plus de moi, et Docteur Gerandy ne veut pas me garder. Je n’ai pas d’autre endroit où aller.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Demande-t-il finalement.

J’ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais ensuite je réalise que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Père ne veut pas de moi, alors est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne suis plus Ruth ? Si je ne suis pas Ruth, suis-je de nouveau Isabella ? Je n’ai pas l’impression d’être Isabella. Je ne sais plus qui elle est. Elle est une étrangère pour moi.

Quand je ne réponds pas, l’homme se met à rire. « Ça, » dit-il, « c’est vraiment parfait. » Il regarde le docteur. « Je vais la prendre, et je ne vais même pas marchander avec toi. Une petite fille sans nom est la meilleure chose qui soit. »

Une maison ! Je vais avoir une nouvelle maison ! Je me demande si je vais aussi avoir un nouveau nom. Je ne pense pas que ça me dérangerait. Je ne veux plus être Ruth, et je ne sais pas comment être Isabella. 

L’homme quitte la pièce avec Docteur Gerandy pendant quelques minutes, et je jette un coup d’œil autour de la salle d’examen une dernière fois. Je ne sais pas si je suis triste de partir. Je n’aimais pas ce que Docteur Gerandy me faisait ici, mais il m’appelait sa petite fille et me disait que j’étais bonne. Personne d’autre n’a jamais fait ça. Peut-être que personne ne le fera plus jamais.

Quand l’homme inconnu revient, Docteur Gerandy n’est pas avec lui. « Il est temps de partir, » me dit-il.

Je commence à descendre de la table, mais il m’arrête. Il met ses mains sous mes bras et me soulève. « Enroule tes jambes autour de moi, » dit-il, et j’obéis. Ses mains se déplacent sur mes fesses, et il les presse. « Tu ne marcheras plus jamais, » dit-il, « alors aussi bien faire tes adieux à cette pratique tout de suite. »

Je ne marcherai pas ? Mais comment vais-je me déplacer d’un endroit à l’autre ? Est-ce qu’il va me transporter partout ? Il me semble que ça va être beaucoup de désagrément pour lui, et je ne veux pas être un désagrément.

Il me transporte hors de la maison du docteur. C’est encore la nuit et il fait toujours froid. Je suis très fatiguée, même si j’ai dormi un peu. Je sais qu’il est très tard. Père aurait été en colère contre moi pour être réveillée. 

L’homme ouvre l’arrière de sa voiture. La porte monte vers le haut au lieu de s’ouvrir sur le côté, ce que je trouve bizarre. Il m’installe sur une couverture jaune toute raide. « Assieds-toi là et ne bouge pas, » dit-il. « Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Je hoche la tête, trop effrayée pour parler. Pourquoi m’a-t-il mise complètement à l’arrière ? Il y a de drôles de barreaux qui forment un motif carré entre moi et les sièges normaux de la voiture. Je n’ai pas de ceinture de sécurité.

L’homme ferme la grande porte, et c’est comme s’il fermait un couvercle sur moi. J’ai de l’espace, je ne suis pas coincée, mais j’ai l’impression de l’être. Je colle mon visage aux barreaux et j’essaye de voir le reste de la voiture. Il y a des boîtes et des affaires sur le siège arrière. Peut-être que c’est pour ça qu’il m’a mise derrière ?

Il monte dans la voiture et allume la radio. Père écoutait toujours les gens prêcher à la radio, mais là ce n’est pas ça. Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. C’est bruyant, même où je me trouve. Il y a des bruits stridents et beaucoup de grondements, et quelqu’un hurle mais je ne comprends pas les paroles. Je me recroqueville en une petite boule et j’appuie une oreille sur la couverture jaune et l’autre sur ma main. Je n’aime pas ce son du tout. Il me rend nerveuse et angoissée, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Nous roulons. Encore et encore et encore. Je suis épuisée et je veux dormir, mais le bruit est trop fort et il me donne mal à la tête. L’homme ne cherche pas à me parler, et j’ai trop peur pour engager la conversation. De toute façon je ne sais pas s’il m’entendrait par-dessus le bruit de la radio. 

Je pense à la dernière fois où j’ai été dans une voiture qui s’éloignait d’une maison. C’est un souvenir flou. Je ne me souviens même pas vraiment à quoi ressemble le visage de papa, mais je me rappelle avoir regardé la maison disparaître par la fenêtre de la voiture. Tout comme je me souviens avoir vu les lumières de la maison du Docteur Gerandy disparaître par la vitre de ce véhicule. Je me demande si un jour je vais oublier le visage de Père aussi, et celui du docteur. Tous les garçons. L’odeur de la maison, la sensation de la table froide du docteur. J’ai peur de cet homme maigre, mais j’avais aussi très peur de Père. Je me dis que peut-être que ça ne sera pas si mal. Peut-être que j’apprendrai de nouvelles choses. Peut-être qu’il peut m’apprendre à être bonne.

Nous nous arrêtons enfin. Je suis tellement somnolente que je ne suis même pas nerveuse quand l’homme me prend à nouveau dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et il rit.

Nous entrons dans une maison froide. Je ne vois presque rien parce que mes yeux ne veulent pas rester ouverts. Je le sens me transporter en bas de quelques marches, puis nous entrons dans une pièce. C’est une petite salle avec un plancher dur, un gros oreiller rose dans un coin, et une boîte de la même taille dans un autre coin, remplie de… sable ?

Il me dépose sur le sol froid, sur mes fesses, de sorte que je ne sois pas debout. Puis il commence à enlever mes vêtements. 

Je veux lui dire d’arrêter. Je veux lui dire que personne n’est censé me voir sans vêtements, et il n’est pas un docteur. Mais j’ai peur. J’ai peur qu’il me mette à la porte comme Père l’a fait, et alors où vais-je aller ? Que vais-je faire ?

Alors je le laisse faire. J’ai froid, assise nue sur le sol dur, mais je ne dis rien. 

Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds, et il y a un petit sourire sur son visage. J’espère que cela signifie qu’il m’aime et que je peux rester.

« Dors, » finit-il par dire, et il pointe le gros coussin rose. « Va. »

Je commence à me lever, mais avant que je ne sois sur mes pieds, il claque violemment mon postérieur – plus fort que Docteur Gerandy ne m’a jamais frappée. Je crie et je tombe à nouveau sur mes genoux. Ils me font mal. 

« Pas de marche, » aboie l’homme. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai dit ? Tu vas ramper, ou bien tu vireras au noir et au bleu ! »

Je rampe. Il marche juste derrière moi, et je sens ses yeux m’observer. Ça me donne des picotements à l’arrière du cou, et je n’aime pas ça.

Mais l’oreiller est doux, et je me pelotonne sur celui-ci avec un soupir. Je suis confuse, mais je suis aussi très fatiguée. Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je veux juste dormir.

L’homme caresse ma tête pendant un moment, puis il traîne sa main dans mon dos. Il frotte mes fesses là où il m’a frappée, puis il les pince avant de se lever. « Tu vas rester ici pendant la première partie de ta formation, » dit-il.

Puis il quitte la pièce et éteint la lumière derrière lui.

ooooo

Au début l’obscurité ne me dérange pas. Je suis tellement fatiguée que je m’endors tout de suite, et je ne me réveille pas avant très longtemps. Mais quand je me réveille et que je m’aperçois que je ne peux rien voir quand j’ouvre les yeux, je n’aime pas ça. Je me souviens du placard – le placard de papa dans le sous-sol. Il me mettait là et je voyais des démons et des monstres. Ils sifflaient et se moquaient de moi, et ils me disaient qu’ils m’attendaient en enfer. 

Ils ne viennent pas ici, cependant. Rien ne vient me voir. Il n’y a pas de bruit. Pas de lumière. Tout est juste noir et tranquille. Je gratte mon gros oreiller rose pour entendre le bruit du tissu, et je claque des doigts. Les sons sont super forts dans le silence. Plus d’une fois je tâte le plancher jusqu’à la porte et je tire la poignée, mais elle est verrouillée. Je ne peux pas sortir.

Quelque chose ne va pas. C’est exactement comme quand mon papa me mettait dans le placard, sauf que je n’ai rien fait de mal cette fois ! Je ne pense pas, en tout cas. Je n’ai pas été ici assez longtemps pour faire quoi que ce soit de mauvais. Est-ce que l’homme m’a emmenée avec lui seulement pour me laisser dans le noir pour toujours ? 

Je pleure. Ça fait mal à ma gorge, et les sons me font peur. Ils sont trop forts dans la chambre noire et silencieuse. Mais je ne me sens pas mieux. Il faut que j’aille aux toilettes, mais je ne peux pas sortir. Je ne veux pas faire pipi dans un coin comme j’avais été obligée de le faire dans le placard de papa. Je pense que ça rendra probablement cet homme furieux contre moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’attends, mais tout à coup la porte s’ouvre. Je louche dans la lumière filtrant à travers la porte. L’homme aux dessins étranges est là, et il a deux bols métalliques dans ses mains. Il me les apporte et les dépose à côté de mon oreiller.

« Mange, » dit-il, et sa voix est forte. C’est un ordre, comme quand Père nous disait de faire quelque chose. 

Il n’y a pas de cuillère ou de fourchette. Je regarde les bols. L’un d’eux contient de l’eau, et l’autre un mélange brun visqueux dont l’odeur est répugnante. Même si j’ai faim, je ne veux pas manger ça.

Quand je ne fais pas ce qu’il dit, l’homme me soulève par mes aisselles et me déplace. Il me laisse tomber dans la boîte de sable rugueux. « Va, » ordonne-t-il.

Va ? Que veut-il dire ? Aller où ? Je ne pense pas qu’il veuille que je quitte la pièce. Je lève les yeux vers lui, trop craintive pour poser mes questions.

Après une minute, il ramasse les bols et quitte la chambre.

Je perds la notion du temps. Je sais qu’il s’en va et me laisse seule pendant un très long moment, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps. Ça me paraît des années, mais je sais que ce n’est pas le cas. Je serais morte s’il me laissait pendant des années sans nourriture. 

Quand il revient une seconde fois, il dépose les bols et me prend dans ses bras. Il me remet dans la boîte et dit, « Va. » Puis il appuie sur mon bas-ventre, où je suis sur le point d’éclater.

Quand il appuie dessus, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’uriner. Je fais pipi, pleurant alors que j’entends les éclaboussures sur le sable.

« Bonne fille, » me dit l’homme. « Gentille fille. » Il câline mon visage. Je ne comprends pas. Il veut que je fasse pipi dans la boîte ? Pourquoi ?

Il me ramène à mon coussin rose et me dépose à côté des bols. Je suis assoiffée au point de tendre mes deux mains vers le bol d’eau.

« Non, » gronde l’homme, et il tape mes mains. « Mauvaise fille. »

Je suis confuse. N’a-t-il pas apporté l’eau pour moi ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas l’avoir ?

« Bois, » ordonne-t-il, mais il s’agenouille à côté de moi et tient fermement mes mains contre l’oreiller de manière à ce que je ne puisse pas les bouger. Je fronce les sourcils. Que dois-je faire maintenant ? Il me regarde et ne me lâche pas, donc je sais qu’il attend quelque chose de moi. Mais quoi ?

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, je me penche en avant pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres dans le bol d’eau. Il veut que je boive, j’ai soif, et ceci est la seule façon de le faire sans mes mains.

« Bonne fille, » roucoule-t-il, et il caresse ma tête, libérant mes mains. J’ai trop peur pour essayer de les utiliser, toutefois. Je bois un peu, mais c’est malaisé. J’essaye d’aspirer, puis de laper, mais j’en renverse et j’ai toujours soif.

« Mange, » dit l’homme, bougeant ma tête vers l’autre bol. C’est la même substance brune, visqueuse et puante, et même si j’ai faim, je ne peux me résoudre à la manger. Il attend une minute, puis il reprend les bols et me laisse à nouveau dans l’obscurité.

ooooo

J’apprends rapidement à utiliser le bac à sable au lieu des toilettes, mais je n’aime pas ça. J’attends de ne plus pouvoir me retenir avant d’y aller, mais ça ne sert à rien. Il ne me laisse jamais quitter la chambre noire. Il ramasse mes dégâts dans le sable et les met dans un sac en plastique, puis il repart avec eux.

La quatrième fois qu’il vient, je mange un peu de la nourriture. J’ai trop faim pour refuser, mais ça me donne mal au ventre et je manque de vomir.

Il ne me parle jamais sauf pour me dire de manger ou d’utiliser le bac à sable, ou pour me dire que je suis une bonne ou une mauvaise fille. Je ne sais même pas son nom. J’essaye de lui demander une fois, mais il me saisit et me place en travers de ses genoux et me donne une fessée jusqu’à ce que je jure que mon postérieur va se fendre et saigner. Il me frappe jusqu’à ce que je cesse de lutter, jusqu’à ce que je ne puisse plus pleurer et que j’abandonne et reste là sans bouger.

Je n’essaye plus jamais de lui parler.

Le temps se brouille. Il s’estompe et disparaît. Je compte les coutures sur mon oreiller au toucher. Je tire sur mes cheveux. Une fois, j’essaye de manger une partie du sable propre dans le bac tellement j’ai faim, mais ma bouche est sèche et je ne peux pas l’avaler.

J’oublie.

Papa est un nom. Je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Je ne me souviens pas de sa voix. Je me souviens qu’il m’a fait quitter la maison, mais je ne me souviens plus pourquoi. Je me souviens de Père, et de devoir m’agenouiller. Les visages des garçons s’effacent. Docteur Gerandy est une paire de mains poilues et un bâton rouge qui s’enfonçait en moi, rien d’autre. 

Qui suis-je ?

Isabella ? Ruth ? Quelqu’un d’autre ? Si je ne suis plus ni l’une ni l’autre, où sont-elles allées ? Sont-elles mortes ? Vais-je mourir bientôt moi aussi ?

J’avale en vitesse la nourriture qu’il m’apporte. Elle sent toujours mauvais et me fait mal au ventre, mais je ne me souviens pas des autres aliments. Je ne me souviens pas du goût qu’ils avaient. Je sais que la nourriture que je mange est mauvaise, mais je ne sais pas ce que serait de la bonne nourriture.

J’oublie.

J’ai toujours vécu dans l’obscurité. J’ai toujours dormi sur mon oreiller. J’aime la couleur, mais je ne me souviens pas comment ça s’appelle.

Je ne me souviens plus de comment on m’appelle non plus.

J’oublie. J’oublie…

ooooo

D’habitude, ça prend au moins six mois pour ‘reformater un disque dur’, pour ainsi dire. Mais je fais passer un test à ma nouvelle petite fille après trois mois. Elle montre des signes de progrès – elle utilise le bac à litière, mange dans son bol, et elle a seulement essayé de me parler une fois. Après la raclée que je lui ai donnée, elle n’a jamais prononcé un autre mot.

Alors je décide de la récompenser, et voir si elle est prête pour la prochaine phase de sa formation. Elle commence à sentir passablement mauvais – conséquence de plusieurs mois sans prendre de bain – et un jour, après avoir apporté son repas et nettoyé sa litière, je décide de voir ce qui va arriver si je tente de la baigner.

J’ai mis un collier autour de son joli petit cou – en cuir rose – et j’y attache une laisse. Je tire dessus pour voir si elle va me suivre. 

Au début elle reste simplement assise et elle me fixe. Elle est confuse, et je suppose que c’est logique. Je ne l’ai jamais laissée sortir avant. À ce stade, tout changement dans la routine détraquera une nouvelle fille et la rendra nerveuse. Celle-là n’est pas différente. Elle me regarde avec des yeux anxieux, essayant de deviner ce que je veux. Je suis content de ça – elle ne pose pas de questions verbalement, mais elle est pleinement consciente, même après si peu de formation, qu’elle est là dans le seul but de me satisfaire. Elle sait qu’elle sera punie si je ne suis pas satisfait, alors son petit cerveau est entièrement concentré sur la tâche de toujours me contenter.

Parfait.

Je tire encore une fois, un peu plus fort, et elle fronce les sourcils davantage en se penchant en avant sur ses mains. Je ne peux pas dire si elle se souvient de ce que je lui ai dit au sujet de la marche, ou si elle a oublié qu’elle a déjà su comment marcher. La seconde possibilité est mon objectif, mais après seulement trois mois, il est impossible de savoir ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de sa petite tête. Je suis heureux de son obéissance, cependant, quelle qu’en soit la cause, et je l’observe alors qu’elle commence à ramper avec hésitation sur le sol en ciment.

Elle est belle – de loin le plus bel ‘animal de compagnie’ que j’ai jamais eu. Quand je l’ai vue dans le bureau miteux du docteur, j’ai tout de suite su que je devais l’avoir. Elle n’était pas dressée, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ça voulait dire que j’aurais l’opportunité de la former comme bon me semble, selon mes spécifications strictes. Quand j’en aurai fini avec elle, elle sera mon petit animal de compagnie, et rien de plus. Elle vivra pour me satisfaire. Elle va ramper au lieu de marcher. Elle perdra non seulement l’inclinaison, mais aussi, à plus ou moins long terme, la capacité de parler. Elle va tout oublier, y compris les personnes qu’elle a côtoyées, et je vais devenir son monde. 

Je marche lentement afin qu’elle puisse suivre – elle est lente, mais elle apprendra. Elle me suit dans l’escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée, son visage déformé par une grimace et les yeux plissés, presque fermés. Après trois mois dans l’obscurité, exposés seulement à une faible lumière pendant une vingtaine de minutes à tous les jours, ses yeux sont forcément devenus sensibles. Pas moyen qu’il en soit autrement. La privation sensorielle fait des merveilles pour reprogrammer l’esprit. Sans elle, les résultats que je veux pourraient prendre des années.

Je m’arrête dans la salle de bain, je la prends, et je la mets dans la baignoire. Dire qu’elle est nerveuse serait un euphémisme, et je peux la voir trembler tandis que je détache son collier. Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire mouiller et être ruiné.

« Reste, » je lui ordonne. C’est une nouvelle commande, une que je n’ai pas essayée avant. Dans la salle de reprogrammation, ce n’est pas nécessaire. C’est une petite pièce et elle ne pourrait aller nulle part. Cependant, ici dans la maison, c’est une autre histoire.

J’ai formé cinq autres filles avec plus ou moins de succès, et je les ai toutes vendues pour un joli profit, même en comptant toutes les dépenses reliées à leur formation et le temps que j’y ai consacré. Celle-là, toutefois, est spéciale. Je n’ai pas l’intention de la vendre. Je n’ai jamais eu un ‘animal de compagnie’ pour mon propre usage en permanence, et je pense que je veux essayer. Elle est magnifique avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux foncés, et je jure que ces grands yeux qu’elle a seront ma mort. Je veux les arracher et les garder dans ma poche comme des billes. Je veux les lécher. Je veux que son petit visage délicat brille de dévotion pour moi, et seulement moi. 

J’utilise la pomme de douche amovible pour la mouiller – uniquement de l’eau froide pour le moment. Je ne veux pas qu’elle devienne trop confortable pour l’instant. La peur est un formidable motivateur. Elle frissonne et je caresse son dos mouillé. « Bain, » j’énonce lentement et clairement. « C’est l’heure du bain. » C’est un mot que je veux qu’elle conserve.

Elle est tellement belle, et je m’abreuve de sa vue alors que je la lave avec une brosse à long manche. Sa peau prend la couleur des fraises sous l’effet de la brosse et de l’eau froide, et elle tremble et frémit, mais ne fait aucune tentative pour sortir de la baignoire. Ce bon à rien de docteur avait raison, apparemment – elle est parfaitement malléable. Il n’y a pas de lutte en elle, juste une sorte de confusion paniquée.

Il semble aussi qu’il ait dit la vérité au sujet de ses poils. Je regarde de près et je fais courir mes mains sur sa peau pendant que je la nettoie, mais même après trois mois il n’y a aucune trace de poils. Sa petite chatte est rose et parfaite – nue et luisante. Je veux tellement la baiser, mais je dois d’abord m’assurer qu’elle obéira. J’ai besoin de savoir qu’elle est entièrement à moi avant de revendiquer son corps.

Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas toucher. Je frotte ses tétons, déjà tendus à cause de l’eau froide. Ses seins naissants sont petits et mignons, ils ne remplissent pas la paume de ma main. Elle a perdu du poids dans le sous-sol, mais ça m’est égal. Elle apprend rapidement à accepter sa nouvelle vie, y compris sa nouvelle diète. Une perte de poids temporaire est sans importance dans l’ensemble du tableau. 

D’ailleurs, je pense que j’aime voir ses côtes comme ça, visibles en dessous de la surface de l’eau quand elle respire. Sa structure osseuse est absolument splendide, délicate et frêle, comme si elle avait été créée par un grand artiste. Belle. Ravissante. Elle sera mon animal familier, mon petit jouet personnel. Les autres ne valaient pas la peine que je les garde, mais elle, si.

Quand ses lèvres deviennent bleues et que je suppose qu’elle est probablement aussi propre qu’elle pourra jamais l’être, je la frotte rudement avec une serviette, puis je la soulève pour la sortir de la baignoire et je lui remets son collier autour du cou. J’aime l’allure de ce collier – rose bébé, léger et innocent, tout comme elle. Comme elle s’est si bien comportée pendant son bain, je décide de lui offrir une petite gâterie. Je la conduis dans le salon, où le soleil d’après-midi peint de grands rectangles de lumière sur le tapis.

Je la laisse sur un des rectangles ensoleillés, et elle semble presque fondre. Elle frissonne encore pendant un certain temps, mais je peux voir qu’elle aime la chaleur. Sa peau pâle est comme la meilleure crème, ses longs cheveux sont parsemés de reflets cuivrés. Je m’assois dans mon fauteuil, le bout de sa laisse toujours dans ma main, et alternativement je lis le journal et je regarde mon animal de compagnie. Elle se dore au soleil, et quand elle s’endort je souris. Une si gentille fille. Elle n’a pas essayé de me parler, n’a pas essayé de se sauver par la porte. Elle ne m’a même pas regardé nerveusement, ce que faisaient la plupart des filles au moins pendant un certain temps. Elle s’est juste recroquevillée au soleil et s’est endormie.

Je la porte dans la salle de reprogrammation avant qu’elle ne se réveille. Elle se demandera si c’était un rêve – si elle s’interroge encore sur quoi que ce soit. Il est impossible de dire quand la pensée consciente cesse, quand le langage arrête d’avoir une signification. Je sais seulement qu’à un certain moment, c’est ce qui se produit. L’esprit finit par… s’éteindre quand il n’est pas utilisé. Je ne sais pas si c’est un processus graduel ou très soudain. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça prend, seulement que c’est différent pour chaque fille. Certaines d’entre elles m’ont combattu pendant près d’un an avant que leur esprit n’abandonne. Celle-ci semble beaucoup plus facile que les autres.

Je la caresse pendant un moment après l’avoir déposée sur son lit en bas. Sa peau est chaude d’être restée au soleil, satinée, et je ne peux pas arrêter de faire courir mes mains sur elle. Je frotte son cul et les grandes lèvres dépourvues de poil de sa minette, qui ont la texture du velours. Elle est si belle et si jeune. Seulement treize ans. Je n’ai jamais eu une fille si jeune avant. Peut-être que c’est pour ça que c’est si facile de la dompter.

Je la laisse en bas pendant six jours de plus avant de la ramener en haut. Elle est méfiante mais docile alors que je commence à cimenter ce qui deviendra sa routine quotidienne. Je lui donne un bain, je la sèche, et je la laisse s’installer dans le salon pendant un certain temps. Aujourd’hui il n’y a pas de soleil, et j’en suis content. Elle devra apprendre à s’habituer à être désappointée et à ne jamais rien attendre. La prétention cause des ennuis aux petites filles comme elle.

Aujourd’hui je la laisse manger en haut, déposant ses bols de nourriture et d’eau sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Elle ne tente même pas d’utiliser ses mains – elle ne l’a pas fait depuis que je l’ai tenue et lui ai montré à ne pas le faire. Oui, elle grimace encore quand elle doit avaler la nourriture pour animal domestique, mais elle l’avale quand même. Je n’exigerai pas plus que ça pour le moment. 

Je lui essuie le visage après avoir terminé mon propre repas à la table, puis je l’emmène dans la chambre. Elle n’utilisera plus jamais les meubles, à l’exception de son lit pour animal de compagnie et de son bac à litière, et maintenant est un moment aussi bon qu’un autre pour le lui apprendre.

Je m’assois sur le lit et tapote l’espace à côté de moi de manière engageante. Elle m’observe, mâchant sa lèvre inférieure, puis elle se déplace pour grimper à mes côtés.

Je la jette immédiatement sur mes genoux et j’administre dix claques cuisantes sur son petit cul moelleux. Je suis accro à la courbe de celui-ci, et comment la peau passe d’un blanc laiteux à un rouge fraise quand je la frappe. Je veux continuer à lui donner la fessée jusqu’à ce qu’elle vire au violet, jusqu’à ce que sa peau se strie et se fende, mais je sais que je ne peux pas maintenant. Je suis en train de la dresser, pas de la punir. 

Elle pleure quand je la laisse tomber de mes genoux sur le sol. C’est un son doux et feutré comme si elle essayait de garder le silence mais qu’elle ne peut pas. Il n’y a pas de mots – elle ne cherche pas à discuter avec moi ou à me demander ce que je veux, et je suis très content d’elle. Je la laisse pleurer pendant une minute, puis j’incline son menton vers le haut pour qu’elle me regarde à nouveau. Je tapote le lit à côté de moi une fois de plus.

Ses sourcils se froncent et elle commence à mâcher sa lèvre charnue. C’est une si jolie vue à contempler. Elle essaye de comprendre ce que je veux, comment me plaire. J’adore ça. Elle veut obéir, mais elle ne veut pas recevoir une autre fessée.

Son obéissance l’emporte quand je tapote le lit une seconde fois, et elle soulève sa partie supérieure avec hésitation sur le meuble, reposant ses bras sur le lit, mais en continuant d’être à genoux sur le plancher. C’est une solution ingénieuse, et une à laquelle aucune des autres filles n’avait pensé.

Mais ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je la hisse encore une fois sur mes genoux et lui administre vingt claques sur les fesses, soit une augmentation exponentielle. Au début elle se tortille et elle crie, mais finalement elle ne fait que pleurer, son corps se tendant magnifiquement chaque fois que ma main atterrit sur son postérieur. Son corps est recouvert d’une pellicule de sueur et son joli visage est presque aussi rouge que son cul quand je la remets par terre une deuxième fois. Elle se blottit sur le sol, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, évitant que ses fesses sensibles n’entrent en contact avec le tapis rugueux. Cette fois-ci, quand j’incline son visage vers le haut et que je tapote le lit, elle ne bouge pas. Elle pleure plus fort et se recroqueville à mes pieds, petite boule de chaleur et de chair tendre abattue et confuse, et je sais que cette leçon sera bientôt apprise. 

J’essaye avec d’autres pièces du mobilier dans les jours qui suivent – le canapé, mon fauteuil, la table de la cuisine. Elle n’a besoin que d’une autre fessée pour saisir le message, ce qui me fait à la fois plaisir et me déçoit. Je suis content qu’elle soit une si bonne fille et qu’elle apprenne si vite, mais j’aimerais avoir plus de raisons de la corriger. Je n’ai jamais assez de la sensation de sa peau sous mes mains.

Comme je n’ai aucune raison de la fesser, je décide d’essayer quelque chose d’autre à la place. Quand elle est dans le salon le jour suivant, se prélassant avec précaution sur le tapis, je me penche vers elle et la tourne sur son dos.

Elle n’aime pas ça ; je peux le dire par l’éclair de douleur qui passe dans ses yeux. Son délicieux petit cul est encore rouge et enflammé, et je sais que le tapis doit lui procurer une sensation d’inconfort. Ce n’est tout de même pas mon problème. Elle apprendra que mes désirs et mes besoins passent avant son confort. C’est une leçon déjà bien en cours, puisqu’elle ne lutte pas contre moi quand je l’installe sur son dos. Son corps se tend quand mes mains trouvent ses petits nénés, et je tire brusquement un de ses mamelons roses en signe de mécontentement. Elle siffle et se crispe davantage, mais elle finira par apprendre. Je n’ai pas besoin qu’elle se torde de plaisir – ce n’est pas le but de mon contact. Mais je ne veux pas non plus qu’elle se dérobe par dégoût. Elle doit apprendre à accepter ce que je veux, quand je le veux.

Mes mains parcourent son corps. Elle est si jeune, si souple et malléable. Le docteur avait raison, elle est parfaite. Pratiquement née pour ça. J’essaye d’imaginer à quoi elle ressemblait, comment c’était, quand il l’a eue la première fois à cinq ans. Même à treize ans elle est petite pour son âge, et il y a un aspect supplémentaire à sa jeunesse qui ne s’effacera jamais puisque son corps n’aura jamais plus de pilosité. Elle est lisse comme un bébé quand je fais courir mes mains sur elle, si jeune, et douce, et souple. Je suis tellement heureux de l’avoir trouvée, tellement heureux qu’elle m’appartienne. Elle vaut tellement plus que ce que j’ai payé pour l’avoir, et sa valeur ne fera que croître au fur et à mesure qu’elle apprendra sa nouvelle place dans la vie. J’aurais volontiers donné à cet idiot de docteur quatre ou cinq fois ce qu’il demandait, pour avoir la chance de posséder ce beau visage, ce petit corps de bébé.

Ses hanches sont encore étroites, un rappel qu’elle n’est qu’une enfant, ses os saillant légèrement à cause de son apport alimentaire réduit. Je me rends compte que ça me plaît. Il se pourrait que je la laisse ainsi.

Elle ne lutte pas quand j’écarte se jambes pour caresser sa chatte. Elle est rose et parfaite, tout comme le reste de sa personne. Ses yeux m’observent, sa lèvre toujours aspirée dans sa bouche, exprimant l’inquiétude et, peut-être, le dégoût, mais je peux ignorer ça pour l’instant. Ce n’est pas son visage que je veux, c’est sa minette. Je l’enduis de lubrifiant puisqu’il est clair qu’elle ne va pas mouiller d’elle-même pour moi en ce moment, et j’introduis d’abord un, puis deux doigts en elle.

Oh, elle est tendue. Je dois me frayer un passage à travers ses muscles palpitants et je sais que ça lui fait probablement mal, mais c’est quelque chose qu’elle devra apprendre d’elle-même. Je pompe dehors dedans à quelques reprises, poussant ici et là, pressant contre ses muscles, l’étirant lentement. Elle ne se relaxe pas vraiment, elle se contente… d’abandonner au bout de quelques minutes. Je ne m’en soucie pas tellement de toute façon ; ça ne change rien pour moi. Je sors ma bite et je l’enrobe de lubrifiant, puis je m’enfonce directement en elle.

J’ai dit au docteur que toutes les minettes de gamines sont interchangeables, mais ce n’est pas tout à fait vrai. Toutes les chattes sont chaudes. Toutes les chattes de mineures sont serrées. Et tout ce qui est recouvert de lubrifiant est mouillé. Mais savoir qu’elle n’est qu’un bébé, qu’elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour qu’un homme adulte lui fasse ça, m’excite comme rien d’autre ne pourrait le faire. Je regarde ma bite disparaître dans son petit corps rose, délicat et sans poils, et je la vois grimacer de douleur tandis que je l’étire. Elle est docile, cependant, et elle ne lutte pas. Je suis probablement en train de frotter son pauvre cul endolori sur le tapis alors que je vais et viens, que je m’enfonce et me retire, mais je m’en fiche, tant qu’elle ne saigne pas et ne salit pas la carpette. Elle a mal, mais elle me laisse lui faire ça. Elle comprend que c’est sa place. C’est à ça qu’elle sert.

Elle apprend vite et bien. Au moment où ça fait six moi que je l’ai en ma possession, je me sens à l’aise de la laisser en liberté dans la maison quand je dois m’absenter. Je sais qu’elle ne songera même pas à s’échapper – elle a déjà oublié trop de choses. Il est impossible de dire exactement ce qu’elle se rappelle et ce qu’elle ne se rappelle pas, si elle pourrait encore déverrouiller un loquet de porte si elle le voulait, si elle peut encore marcher. Si elle se souvient encore avoir jamais eu une vie en dehors de cette maison.

Je la traite bien. C’est mon animal chéri, mon petit compagnon. Je garde son bac à litière propre et je la baigne tous les jours. Je ne suis pas inutilement brutal avec elle, je corrige seulement son comportement avec ma main ou une ceinture quand c’est nécessaire. Elle s’agenouille à côté de ma chaise quand je mange, et parfois je lui donne un morceau de nourriture humaine à prendre de ma main avec sa bouche satinée. Elle a appris à ne pas quémander, mais j’aime quand même la gâter de temps en temps.

J’élargis son anus pendant plusieurs semaines avec mes doigts et un plug anal avant de la prendre là. Elle est merveilleusement serrée, et même si je sais qu’elle ne prend aucun plaisir à ce que je lui fais subir, elle n’essaye pas non plus de lutter contre moi. C’est une si bonne fille ; elle sait qu’elle ne doit jamais essayer de me tenir tête.

Mes amis sont jaloux de mon joli petit animal de compagnie. J’ai formé des chiennes pour la plupart d’entre eux, mais aucune n’est aussi bien dressée que la mienne. Elle est dans une classe à part, jolie, et jeune, et parfaite. Je vois les yeux des gars suivre sa forme nue quand ils sont chez moi. Ils m’envient en voyant comment elle se recroqueville à mes pieds quand je m’assois, et me laisse la caresser. Il suffit que je fasse un simple geste de la main quand je veux une pipe ou une baise pour qu’elle s’exécute, et ça les impressionne. Quand je m’installe sur le canapé ou dans mon fauteuil et que je détache le bouton de mon pantalon, elle s’agenouille sagement entre mes jambes, libère gentiment ma queue, et me suce jusqu’à l’orgasme. Je peux tenir une conversation avec un autre mec, sa tête entre mes jambes, me titillant pendant une bonne demi-heure avant que je ne la guide jusqu’à ma bite pour qu’elle me fasse une gorge profonde et déclenche mon soulagement. 

Mais je ne partage pas.

Beaucoup d’autres le font, je sais. C’est normal. Je le ferais avec n’importe quelle autre pouffiasse, mais pas avec elle. Elle est à moi. Je n’y peux rien si le docteur pervers l’a eue avant moi, mais je peux limiter l’accès à sa chatte maintenant et c’est ce que je fais. Même chose en ce qui concerne sa bouche. Cette petite bouche rose m’appartient, et je me fous de ce que disent les autres, je ne partage pas.

James est le plus persistant. C’est un blanc-bec, impétueux et gueulard. Il veut un animal de compagnie pour son propre usage, mais il n’a pas le blé pour en acheter un. Une fille formée par mes bons soins peut coûter un million ou plus, en fonction de son âge et de sa beauté – le tempérament n’est pas un problème une fois que j’en ai fini avec elle. Je lui ai dit que j’étais disposé à lui faire un plan de versement, mais qu’il n’aurait pas la fille avant d’avoir complètement payé. Je garderai son argent pour lui, comme une banque, jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait suffisamment pour l’acheter. James n’est pas vraiment un mauvais gars. Il ne sait tout simplement pas comment garder son fric quand il en a. L’argent lui brûle les doigts tellement vite que je présume que c’est un joueur invétéré, mais ça ne me regarde pas. Je ne vais pas lui donner une fille avant qu’il puisse me payer, cependant.

Et je ne vais pas lui donner mon petit animal chéri. Elle est précieuse, et elle est à moi.

Mais alors, quelque chose se produit.

Ma mère en Floride meurt subitement quand mon petit animal de compagnie a vingt ans. Je dois m’absenter pendant une semaine pour m’occuper de toute la merde qu’elle a laissée derrière et signer la paperasse notariale qui doit être signée. C’est une période de temps trop longue pour que je puisse laisser mon animal tout seul, et je ne peux évidemment pas l’emmener avec moi.

James se porte volontaire pour s’en occuper pendant mon absence.

Il m’a confié son pognon de façon sporadique, mais il n’en a pas encore assez pour acheter une fille. J’en ai formé quelques-unes depuis l’obtention de mon animal de compagnie, mais aucune d’elles ne peut se comparer à ma petite chérie. Je sais que je ne pourrai jamais me débarrasser d’elle, jamais la partager.

Avant de partir, je le préviens qu’il ne doit pas la toucher, sauf pour la laver. Je suis le seul à pouvoir utiliser son corps, qu’il se le tienne pour dit. Je le paye en espèces, pas en nature. Il écarquille les yeux et me jure qu’il ne la touchera pas et qu’elle sera en parfait état à mon retour.

La nuit avant mon départ, je la baise deux fois. Ça fait des années qu’elle est avec moi, et elle va me manquer. Je ne veux pas la laisser, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Elle s’endort sur son petit lit de chien rose dans le coin de ma chambre, inconsciente du fait que son monde est sur le point de changer.

ooooo

James la veut. 

Il la veut depuis sa première rencontre avec Felix, son propriétaire, quand elle avait seize ans. Maintenant elle a vingt ans, et il a attendu une occasion comme celle-là pendant quatre longues années.

Elle est sublime à contempler. Il n’arrive pas à la sortir de son esprit. Son corps est parfait, frêle, sans pilosité, et laiteux. Elle obéit sans poser de questions, docile et maniable. Elle est exactement ce qu’il désire chez une fille – un corps chaud et sexy à ses ordres et absolument rien d’autre. Quand il se branle seul dans son appartement merdique, c’est sur elle qu’il fantasme.

Alors cela va de soi, vraiment. Une fois qu’il est sûr que Felix est à bord de l’avion, il revient à sa maison avec son camion et il s’empare d’elle.

Elle ne lutte pas, mais il pense que peut-être qu’elle sait que quelque chose ne va pas. Son visage est pâle, et elle a l’air inquiète quand il la ramasse et la balance dans le fond du camion. Il ne l’a jamais touchée avant, et il manque de la sauter là, dans le salon de Felix, mais la sortir de la maison est seulement un peu plus important. Alors il l’enferme dans la benne recouverte et s’éloigne en vitesse.

Il n’est pas complètement stupide. Il sait que Felix va essayer de les trouver, aussi la laisse-t-il à l’arrière du camion pendant qu’il se rend à son appartement pour remballer la merde qu’il tient à trimballer avec lui, puis il prend la route. Ils passent la première nuit dans une chambre de motel malodorante et, après qu’il l’ait enfin baisée, James commence à réaliser que garder un ‘animal familier’ n’est pas exactement ce qu’il imaginait.

Elle pisse dans un coin de la chambre à un certain moment pendant la nuit, et elle ne fait rien à part se recroqueviller quand il crie après elle. Elle pleure quand il essaye de la baiser sur le lit, mais elle ouvre sagement les jambes pour lui s’il la dépose sur le plancher. Elle ne touche pas au fast-food qu’il lui offre, et finalement il la remet à l’arrière du camion, dégoûté.

Ils roulent encore. 

James se terre dans une petite maison de location en Idaho pendant un certain temps. Il a presque envie de l’abandonner en bordure d’une route quelque part. Felix sait ce qu’il a fait à présent, et il ne peut pas simplement la ramener. Mais elle apporte plus de problèmes que ce qu’elle vaut. Elle ne parle pas, elle ne l’écoute pas quand il hurle après elle, et elle ne peut rien faire toute seule.

Il commence à penser que ses courtes visites à la maison de Felix ne lui ont pas montré l’ensemble du tableau. La fille ne veut pas se baigner. Elle ne cuisine pas et ne fait pas le ménage. Elle ne fait que ce qu’il l’a toujours vue faire – elle reste assise tranquillement et attend que quelqu’un la baise.

Finalement il réussit à lui faire utiliser les toilettes, mais par la force pure et simple – en la scotchant à la cuvette avec du ruban adhésif renforcé et en la laissant là toute la journée après qu’elle ait pissé n’importe où. Elle boit à même le robinet de la baignoire quand il l’ouvre, mais elle ne semble pas savoir quoi faire avec une tasse quand il la fourre dans ses mains. Il renverse de l’eau sur son visage en forçant ses mains à tenir la tasse et à la porter à sa bouche. Elle s’étouffe, mais il pense qu’elle apprend.

Mais il n’a aucune patience. Elle sent mauvais, ses cheveux sont un enchevêtrement de nœuds, et elle maigrit parce qu’elle ne veut pas manger. À la fin il ne veut même plus introduire sa bite en elle.

Il est en colère. Il a renoncé à son appartement et à tout ce qu’il possédait pour l’avoir, et elle ne vaut absolument pas le coup. Un jour, dans un accès de rage, il la gifle.

C’est tellement bon.

Il la frappe encore, et encore. Ses mains ouvertes se changent en poings, et ses pieds bottés se mettent de la partie. Elle ne peut pas se défendre et elle se blottit sur le sol, recroquevillée en une petite boule tandis qu’il la frappe et lui donne des coups de pied. Elle ne lutte pas… mais elle pleure.

C’est le son le plus fort qu’il ne l’a jamais entendue émettre, et il n’aime pas ça. Ça devient de plus en plus fort, des gémissements stridents qui se transforment en un cri aigu qui ne veut pas s’arrêter. Il donne un coup de pied dans son ventre et elle tousse, mais les bruits ne cessent pas.

Puis il entend un autre bruit. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte d’entrée. 

Merde. Est-ce que quelqu’un l’a entendue ?

James s’arrête et regarde la fille à ses pieds. Elle saigne et elle est dans un état lamentable, un amas de membres décharnés et de cheveux sales. Il ne se sent pas mieux.

Mais il faut qu’il fasse quelque chose avant que la personne à l’extérieur n’appelle les flics. Il l’attrape, la jette par-dessus son épaule, et sort par la porte arrière.

Encore une fois il la balance dans la benne de son camion qu’il verrouille fermement. Il quitte les lieux, ignorant le rassemblement des voisins devant la porte.

Mais où aller maintenant ? Que peut-il faire avec elle ? Elle ne lui est d’aucune utilité et ne vaut rien. Il songe à la larguer dans une rivière quelque part. Ce serait facile. L’eau ferait disparaître toute preuve de sévices, et il serait impossible pour ceux qui trouveraient le corps de savoir d’où elle vient.

Sauf que Felix est probablement toujours à sa recherche. 

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d’autre, James décide de noyer sa rage dans l’alcool.

Il se pointe chez son cousin Mike trois jours plus tard, quémandant une douche et un lit. Mike le prend en pitié, comme il l’a toujours fait, et laisse James dormir et récupérer de sa cuite, puis il boit lui-même un litre de café noir.

Après avoir dormi pendant deux jours, James se sent mieux. Il ne se souvient que vaguement de la raison pour laquelle il s’est retrouvé chez son cousin, mais ça n’a pas d’importance. Si c’est important, quelqu’un le lui rappellera tôt ou tard. Il prend ses aises, se préparant à crécher ici un certain temps. Ça n’a jamais dérangé Mike.

Deux jours plus tard, Mike prononce le seul mot auquel James ne peut absolument pas résister.

Poker.

Une soirée poker. Juste les gars. Exactement le genre de truc qui plaît à James. Il s’invite lui-même, plus heureux qu’il ne se rappelle l’avoir été depuis longtemps alors qu’il monte dans son camion et se prépare à suivre Mike à la maison d’un dénommé Jasper.

Note de l’auteure :

1- Non, cette histoire n’est pas basée sur des faits vécus. Pas par moi en tout cas. L’esclavage sexuel est malheureusement assez fréquent, et vous n’avez qu’à regarder les nouvelles télévisées ou lire les journaux pour constater qu’on parle régulièrement de cas épouvantables de maltraitance d’enfants. Vous pouvez également aller voir le cas réel d’une enfant sauvage appelée Genie ici : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genie

 

2- Non, je n’ai pas écrit ‘d’inexactitudes’ en parlant de religion, de pratique médicale ou de jeu de rôles dans l’univers BDSM. Mes personnages on simplement dénaturé tout ça, déformant et transformant le tout en quelque chose d’horrible.

 

Quant à moi, Milk, j’avoue que je suis très contente d’avoir terminé la traduction de cette histoire qui m’a donné les frissons et la nausée…


End file.
